La véritable fin de Prison Break
by La Halfeline
Summary: Et si un baiser d'amour véritable avait déglingué l'unité individuelle de Theodore Bagwell? Quelles conséquences sur le destin de nos braves fugitifs? Entre drames et suspense, sexe et poisson grillé, ce récit met à bas la théorie de Leibniz sur la monade
1. Chapter 1

**La véritable fin de Prison Break**

_ Ou réfutation de la monade leibnizienne_

co-écrit avec le très déjanté Laus

Il avait senti qu'on saisissait fermement le devant de son tee-shirt, et la langue de Maytag entre ses lèvres piégées par la surprise. Tiré en avant, il avait dû prendre précipitamment appui sur une main pour ne pas se vautrer lamentablement dans ses bras ; l'autre avait claqué sur le poignet de son protégé lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour, mais sa position instable ne lui avait pas permis de se débattre assez efficacement pour sauver la chasteté de cet organe qu'il avait d'ordinaire trop bien pendu. Tweener aurait probablement résumé la situation en disant qu'il s'était fait rouler le patin d'une vie de quarante piges – caractérisée par une grande parcimonie amoureuse mais tout de même… venant d'un mioche de vingt deux ans, la chose était plutôt vexante. Son mignon s'était rapidement retiré et lui avait souri derrière la lame de rasoir qu'il tenait à présent entre ses lèvres. Il l'avait prise entre ses doigts et avait haussé les épaules :

- Un petit fantasme stupide que j'avais…

T-bag s'était efforcé de garder contenance malgré le traumatisme qu'il venait de subir. Quelque chose de très raffiné, de très neuf et de très frais irradiait au fond de lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait que déployer par ses actes le péché de son père. Ses velléités de rédemption passées n'avaient été qu'un premier sursaut de son essence, révoltée contre les prédicats que sa monade lui imposaient. Ce sursaut n'était cependant resté qu'au stade embryonnaire, car Hollander l'avait aimé pour _qui_ il était, et non pas _ce_ qu'il était. Or, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, on ne pouvait prétendre aimer T-bag qu'en chérissant ce qu'il était, en plus de simples traits de caractère. Ce baiser qu'il venait de recevoir goûtait, adorait et rassurait des horreurs connues, des tortures et des crimes abominables. Il l'avait bouleversé en ce qu'il était parfaitement conscient. Ce baiser enthousiaste et averti avait donné sa bénédiction à son être tout entier, sans aucune restriction, et c'était justement cela qui avait mis Theodore en face de la relativité de sa condition.

Il y eut comme un flottement dans l'air. Le temps se contracta l'espace d'un instant. Au loin la lourde masse de Jaz Hoyt retomba progressivement sur le sol, ses lourds paliers de chair vibrant successivement à mesures que le choc s'amortissait dans tout son corps, le tout se concluant par un splendide tremblotement convulsif digne d'une gélatine britannique. Le biker rata de peu son switch contre l'équipe renoi. Dominic Purcell, alias Lincoln Burrows, poursuivit son "beuh" hardiment introduit, ses sourcils bovinement écarquillés sur son regard de grand singe courroucé fixant le ciel avec un air grognon. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'amphibien dans la façon dont cet homme attendait l'orage, il avait d'ailleurs autrefois été homme grenouille dans une équipe de recherche de saphirs dans une fosse sceptique près du Canal de Panama. Puis les tremblotements du ventre de Jaz Hoyt reprirent leur fréquence normale, la rupture de phase occasionnant une forte poussée énergétique compensatoire qui projeta Hoyt haut dans les airs. Pour la même raison Michael Scofield se retrouva immédiatement téléporté dans la cellule 40 de la prison de Fox River, plusieurs paquebots sombrèrent dans divers océans, une famille de chinois accablée par la famine se retrouva détentrice du record mondial d'alpinisme et tous les détenus du pénitencier de haute sécurité d'Oswald purent s'échapper dans la plus grande zizanie.

Theodore décolla non sans mal ses lèvres de celles de son giton bien décidé à les lui monopoliser et tâcha tant bien que mal de maîtriser les ruades de son mignon. Celui-ci finit par tarir ses protestations pour le considérer avec une certaine déception. Mais bientôt l'étonnement s'empara du jeunot qui perçut pour la première fois la peur dans les prunelles si souvent froides de son maître. Ce dernier le dévisagea à son tour, son visage froissé cerné par l'incompréhension, ce à quoi Maytag répondit par une lueur d'indécision qui se mua peu à peu en un encouragement visuel. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et sur son visage où l'aube naissante d'un sourire confiant pointait derrière l'éclat de la lame de rasoir, quelques larmes brillantes vinrent parfaire un masque de candeur tendre et naturelle. Sur le terrain de basket, plusieurs matons armés de longues perches essayaient de faire descendre Jaz Hoyt du panier où il s'était bien malencontreusement retrouvé pendant que le capitaine Bellick aboyait des ordres inintelligibles dans son pâteux jargon de gras péquenot du patelin. Un peu plus loin, vêtu d'une robe de bure brune, Dominic Purcell poursuivait sans discontinuer sa prestation de chants grégoriens si propice à la méditation. A un maton curieux qui nous rapporta ses propos, il confia simplement :

- J'attends la pluie.

Bagwell s'empara de la lame de rasoir qui défendait les lèvres de son favori et la jeta par-dessus les moulins ; il brisa son surin pour en faire un soc ; le drap blanc s'affaissa dans une petite danse de plis volatile ; dehors, on lâcha des pigeons qui prirent leur essor par-delà le bandana de Jaz Hoyt bigarré de sigles pacifistes. T-bag saisit la tempe de Maytag et le maintint fermement pour l'embrasser enfin de son propre chef, avec la même soif et la même exigence dont il faisait preuve lors d'activités d'ordinaire plus scabreuses, mais avec une détermination qui semblait plonger ses racines plus profondément que dans la surexcitation folâtre de son turbulent pénis. Le mohawk de Maytag tressaillit, et il se raidit d'aise avant de s'abandonner au baiser sans y croire vraiment. Un peu plus haut, Michael Scofield faisait les cent pas dans la cellule 40, essayant de trouver un moyen de déboulonner les goguenots à l'aide d'une simple carotte cuite qu'il chiperait à la cantine. Il se figea soudain, ses yeux ronds braqués sur la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Il tira avec inquiétude sur le pantalon de Sucre, allongé sur la couchette supérieure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, _papi_ ?

Gueule-d'Ange se contenta de désigner du doigt la cellule 16. Fernando inclina la tête, puis sauta du lit, incrédule. Tous deux s'approchèrent de la grille pour assister au spectacle pour le moins inhabituel que T-bag offrait à ses voisins d'en face. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, qui aux iris chocolat, qui aux iris céruléens, mais tous quatre à l'éclat perturbé et frémissant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils fabriquent, au juste ? demanda Michael de sa voix sourde et étranglée par l'anxiété.

Sucre tourna vers son codétenu des prunelles interdites, chargées de peur et d'incompréhension.

- Ce mec est réputé, papi. Paraît qu'il aime bien attirer les plus jeunes dans sa cellule pour… leur faire des gentillesses si tu me suis.

- Tu appelles ça des gentillesses ? murmura le timbre sombre de Gueule-d'Ange. Tu n'entends pas les couinements de ce pauvre garçon ? Il est en train de lui faire du mal. GARDIEN ! GARDIEN !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scofield ? grommela Bellick avec mauvaise humeur en ramenant au bercail tous les galopins qui avaient osé s'échapper pour aller faire un match de basket nocturne.

- Gardien, on est en train d'abuser de cet enfant ! s'indigna-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les deux tourtereaux en pleine bagatelle.

T-bag tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, tout interdit en constatant que le drap qui couvrait toujours fidèlement ses ébats avait chu au sol, dévoilant sa soudaine turpitude. Il n'y avait que dans un moment pareil qu'une telle chose devait arriver… Maytag, les bras noués autour du cou de son maître, cligna des yeux tout égarés face à Bellick et aux quelques basketteurs délinquants qui constataient les faits. Le capitaine des matons se détourna aussitôt et marmonna simplement :

- La ferme, Scofield, ou je t'expédie au trou.

Il se remit en marche et, d'un doux mouvement de sa matraque, intima aux basketteurs de reprendre leur marche en direction des cellules ; on eut dit un garde-poule reconduisant ses volailles vers la basse-cour après une petite promenade. Sucre et Michael, bouche bée de conserve, le regardèrent s'éloigner tout en le toisant avec force reproches. Il restèrent soudés aux barreaux tout le reste de la nuit. En contrebas T-Bag, assisté de son giton, remettait avec une certaine irritation le frêle morceau d'étoffe qui lui offrait d'ordinaire une protection plus zélée. Il lança aux détenus de la cellule 40 un regard où perçait une menace silencieuse qui leur conseillait sérieusement de se mêler de leurs affaires à l'avenir, tortillant entre ses dents une langue contrariée. Dans les yeux de Maytag, frustré au dernier degré, on pouvait pratiquement lire « Tu mourras, garce, pour avoir gâché le plus beau moment de ma vie. ». Bagwell estima en hâte le nombre de basketteurs qu'il devrait liquider pour ce qu'ils avaient vu, puis le drap blanc fut réinstallé ; un ange passa pour saluer ce rétablissement du voile pudique ; puis le leader de l'Alliance se jeta sur son protégé, le renversant sur la couchette du bas où ils basculèrent cul-par-dessus-tête dans le plus bel embrouillamini de mains cramponnées et de pieds levés.


	2. Chapter 2

_A lire sur « Closer » de Nine inch nails. Cette chanson, parfaitement impie mais ô combien seyante à notre duo de fornicateurs pénitentiaires acharné, est disponible sur youtube.  
_

_Voici la première moitié d'un petit lemon comme on les aime, garni ça et là d'une kyrielle d'outrances que nous avons tous et toutes commises à nos débuts, et qui initiera enfin notre cher et vilain Teddy aux subjugations de l'Amour sexuellement correct. Ne vous y trompez pas : j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire…_

Theodore avait rarement senti un besoin aussi urgent d'avoir le gamin contre lui. Il y avait bien des fois où il se jetait sans crier gare sur le pauvre biquet comme ces fauves qu'on voyait dans les émissions du National Geographic aux heures de télé, mais il s'agissait seulement d'accomplir ce coït bassement utilitaire et souvent tristement furtif dont lesdits fauves se contentaient devant les caméras – cela dit, ceux-ci remplaçaient avantageusement les pornos grand-guignolesques des chaînes payantes. Là, c'était l'appel du ventre qui exigeait le contact, cherchait le corps du jeune garçon pour s'assurer de sa présence, griffait férocement le tissu pour accéder à la chair chaude et vivante. Maytag ne semblait pas se formaliser de cette brutale prise d'initiative au milieu du jeu qu'il était censé diriger. Il frissonnait sous les mains et les crocs de Bagwell qui gagnaient du terrain sous sa chemise dévastée. T-bag sentait le désir du petit bonhomme insister en délicates frictions contre son tee-shirt blanc et il répondit en ondulant langoureusement tout contre lui. Le gosse ravalait ses gémissements mais son maître sentait sa gorge vibrer sous sa langue et ses dents. Ses cuisses caressaient les siennes au hasard de ses mouvements ; ses paumes affolées massaient convulsivement ses flancs et ses hanches à travers son uniforme de prisonnier. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les prunelles parfaitement céruléennes du fragile garçon dilatées par une envie indicible au fond de celles, ténébreuses et tourmentées, de son aîné. Alors, contrairement à ce que promettait Flaubert, l'univers ne s'élargit pas tout à coup ; mais dans la cellule à l'étage d'en face John Abruzzi se sentit soudain d'humeur chantante – ce qui représentait malgré tout une forme d'événement cosmique. Il passa la luxueuse veste en cuir qu'il s'était fait faire sur mesure par un grand tailleur italien, boucla son collier à piques – comment l'avait-il récupéré, c'était une autre histoire.. – et chaussa ses élégantes lunettes noires avant de s'installer derrière la batterie qu'il avait fait disposer dans sa cellule à grands renforts de pots-de-vin et qui prenait toute la place au sol. Un rythme lancinant et implacable comme les battements d'un cœur s'éleva alors dans l'aile A, bientôt accompagné par quelques notes discrètes de la guitare électrique de Fiorello, un cache-œil de pirate ornant son visage bouffi et désormais borgne. Cinq premiers mots suaves coulèrent de la voix mâle du parrain mafieux, entraîné par sa carrière amateur de chanteur de charme.

_You let me violate you…_

Le cœur de Maytag battait fort au fond de sa poitrine. Les pans de sa chemise étaient à présent cloués au matelas par les mains brusques de T-bag et quelques boutons gisaient sans vie sur le sol après que le meneur blanc leur ait fait effectuer un dernier saut de l'ange en décidant qu'il n'avait plus les nerfs pour négocier avec une boutonnière. Le jeune homme scrutait le regard de son protecteur, cherchant à percer la nature de cette étincelle inhabituelle qu'il discernait au milieu du désir animal qu'il connaissait et qui embrasait ses sens. Cette lueur incroyablement absorbée mais étrangement incertaine qui relevait la nuance sombre de la luxure, Maytag aurait voulu se l'approprier et la combler. Il ne savait pas qu'il ne la possédait justement que trop… Ces yeux mélangés l'aveuglaient, ne laissant à sa conscience qu'un besoin urgent d'assouvir les pulsions primaires que suscitait le corps de Bagwell ainsi agrippé au sien. Il s'échappa de sa prise en quittant sa chemise bleue de détenu, et se serra une dernière fois contre lui en étreignant ses épaules et en nichant son minois dans son cou pour s'enivrer de l'odeur rassurante et excitante de son maître. Les paupières de T-bag se fermèrent, crispées, et un léger spasme contracta ses sourcils et ses lèvres serrées. Pour quelle raison ce geste qui jadis l'exaspérait au dernier degré devait-il à présent être si bon ? Cette sensation de plénitude incongrue le perturbait passablement, lui donnant l'impression de ne plus se posséder lui-même, de ne plus maîtriser sa propre appréciation des choses et, de fait, d'échapper sa propre unité individuelle. Pour l'heure, il avait cependant mieux à faire que de se cogner inlassablement le crâne contre le mur de sa cellule en psalmodiant des « angst ! » butés. D'un bras il ramena un peu plus Maytag contre lui et céda à cette douce chaleur qui le gagnait – car Theodore faisait partie de ces gens qui préféraient changer l'ordre du monde plutôt que leurs désirs. Il sentit le souffle chaud de l'enfant dans le creux de son oreille et ses hanches contre les siennes ; bientôt il s'éloigna de lui et T-bag eut presque envie de le retenir de force. Il se morigéna pour ce sentiment d'anxiété faible et ridicule. Dans les mauvaises histoires, cela augurait toujours quelque chose de funeste et il n'avait aucune envie de pleurnicher sur l'oreiller qu'il avait peur de le perdre juste avant de s'envoyer en l'air. Il interrompit le cheminement un peu amer de ses pensées en voyant Maytag se retourner souplement sur le ventre et agripper la barre de métal qui structurait si commodément la couchette à la tête du lit.

_You let me desecrate you…_

Les bras tendus du gamin, frémissant légèrement, creusaient ses épaules autour de son échine courbée, prolongée par la ligne du mohawk qui s'achevait tout près du matelas. Ses flancs se soulevaient rapidement, comme ceux d'une bête forcée. Le creux de ses reins donnait envie d'y mordre la peau soyeuse et tendue, et la cambrure indécente se terminait par une croupe ronde et mignonne qui appelait tout simplement les claques cinglantes. La courbe coulait alors sur deux fesses charmantes, un peu charnues pour apparaître véritablement enfantines, mais délicieusement rebondies. Les genoux écartés, les pieds enserrant les bords du matelas, le gosse lui présentait un petit derrière consentant, mieux, impatient… sciemment tentant et tout à lui. T-bag en avait l'eau à bouche, tétanisé par ce spectacle éphémère. Ce n'était pas seulement les jolies formes masculines elles-mêmes qui le fascinaient – quoi qu'en dise le chapiteau qui s'installait de plus en plus solidement dans son pantalon. Il savait pertinemment que le garçon qu'il avait adopté était gaulé comme un jeune pur-sang et c'était d'ailleurs avec fierté qu'il en promenait les charmes appétissants dans les douches afin que tous voient ce qu'ils manquaient. Mais il était soudain frappé de cette incroyable confiance et ce désir inconditionnel que Maytag lui vouait. Lui le tueur en série, lui le violeur – le pédophile ! – lui le pervers qui profanait occasionnellement le corps sans vie de ses victimes, lui le prédateur qui avait égorgé et torturé sous son nez… comment pouvait-il ainsi lui tourner le dos non seulement sans crainte, mais encore avec concupiscence ? Il ne s'agissait pas de se prendre le visage à pleines mains en geignant « Oh mon Dieu comment peut-il vouloir de moi ? Je suis si vilain !! ». Il s'agissait tout simplement de se demander où Maytag trouvait les couilles de se présenter spontanément sans défense à quelqu'un comme lui, songeait-il comme son regard glissait justement sur les deux jolies noisettes visibles entre les jambes du gamin. Bagwell se lécha brièvement la lèvre et se perdit dans la douce contemplation de ce merveilleux petit cul qui l'attendait. L'offrande de chair fraîche était finalement la seule manière possible de lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui, et Maytag n'hésitait pas à se réduire à l'animalité pour cela. C'était presque dommage quand on y songeait. S'entendre dire qu'on était désiré avait sûrement quelque chose de valable après une journée passée à se harpailler avec les nègres et à subir les sarcasmes plus ou moins homophobes de ces beaufs de matons – la discrimination au sein des institutions pénitentiaires était en vérité un problème préoccupant… Son protégé jeta soudain un œil par-dessus son épaule et Theodore fut saisi par l'éclat vicieux de son iris cérulé – une nuance particulière de céruléen qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'enfant était très excité ou lorsqu'il courait partout dans la cour par temps froid pour faire des boules de neige.

- Tu vas quand même pas me faire supplier avant que ce soit commencé ? Tu sais à quel point c'est grotesque…

- On ne saurait en effet affirmer le contraire… admit T-bag en déboutonnant sa braguette.

- Oh-hô, si tu commences à citer les dialogues platoniciens on risque de s'aventurer très loin dans les obscénités…

Bagwell agrippa brusquement la croupe de son mignon, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la chair tendre.

- Le platonique ça ne me connaît pas vraiment, fillette… répliqua-t-il en se glissant doucement en lui.

_You let me penetrate you…_

Maytag retint son souffle et assuma l'intrusion avec un petit gémissement étouffé. Theodore stoppa son avancée.

- Je te fais mal ? s'entendit-il demander.

Le petit se retourna aussitôt pour le dévisager avec un drôle d'air et T-bag sentit la honte et l'opprobre tomber sur sa personne – bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette question venait foutre là au milieu ?

- Quand on aime on a jamais mal, lui rappela-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- J'oubliais…

Il allait retourner à sa petite affaire quand un détail piqua a posteriori son attention.

- Répète ça… ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens juste te dire, indiqua Bagwell sur un ton un peu agacé.

- … Non, c'était rien… bredouilla le jeune détenu.

C'était au tour de Maytag de se rembrunir, et comme à l'accoutumée rien ne procura plus de joie à Theodore que la honte qu'il sentait en lui. Seulement cette fois les raisons en étaient différentes. Il tenait à la partager un peu.

- Pour ta gouverne j'ai…hm. J'ai pas mal non-plus.

Jason songea que son maître faisait vraiment des efforts pour qu'il profite de ce dernier moment avec lui, même si tout restait en ellipses et en non-dits. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire encore un peu timide par-dessus son épaule. L'espace d'un instant on eut dit deux innocents blancs-becs au casier judiciaire vierge et à l'embarras presque aussi attendrissant que deux jeunes chiots jouant dans un parterre de fleurs municipal. Puis, avec un sourire complaisant et paternel, T-bag raffermit sa prise sur les hanches solides du jeune garçon et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs chaudes et étroites qu'il lui offrait. Et Maytag laissa échapper un son voluptueux qui n'avait plus grand chose d'attendrissant…

_You let me complicate you…_

Bagwell continuait de le pénétrer par des ondulations douces mais fermes et Jason l'accueillait sagement, les muscles de ses bras bandés pour supporter le balancement, les mains serrées sur la barre métallique pour canaliser l'intensité des sensations. Le sociopathe était troublé par la manière dont ce garçon était capable de lui aliéner allègrement jusqu'à son corps. Maytag ne lui appartenait pas seulement de droit, il se donnait tellement qu'il y avait de quoi s'y perdre. Il acceptait toutes les violations tant que T-bag les perpétraient. Il s'était si bien immiscé en lui qu'il avait finit par lui dérober cette fameuse intégrité humaine dont les psychologues de tribunaux faisaient tout un foin. Cela signifiait-il pour autant que Jason Buchanan n'était plus une entité libre ? En faisant gémir Maytag sous les va-et-vient lascifs de ses hanches conquérait-il un être qu'il avait savamment protégé, charpenté et porté à maturité ou se baisait-il lui-même ? Sa détresse sembla relayée par Scofield et Sucre qui, happés par l'ennui qu'entraînait le fait d'être crispés par le choc émotionnel sur leurs barreaux pour une durée indéterminée, s'offrirent de faire les petits choristes de John.

_Help me._

Aussitôt la voix rugissante du parrain italien déchira à nouveau l'atmosphère suspendue du bloc carcéral.

_I broke apart my insiiides !_

Maytag venait à présent à sa rencontre, amplifiant chaque mouvement, cherchant le contact du tee-shirt familier contre ses petites fesses sensibles. Il ne faisait qu'admettre un besoin, quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Il avait besoin de T-bag et lui faisait sentir qu'il pouvait l'investir aussi pleinement qu'il le désirait. Il éprouvait à son égard trop d'admiration, trop de fascination pour refuser la moindre parcelle de lui-même à son contact et à sa marque.

_Help me._

_I've got no soul to sell !_

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose de précieux à lui opposer… Sa sensibilité capricieuse ? Son esprit si peu stimulé par une vie extérieure trop simple ? Sa dignité de fils à papa ? Sa morale qui fuyait par tous les bouts ? Son âme qui jusque là ne croyait en rien ? Son corps qui n'avait jamais autant exulté que sous ses abus ?

_Help me._

_The only thing that works for me…_

La violence l'atteignait plus que tout le reste. Ce n'était nullement une question de douleur, en tout cas pas fondamentalement. Maytag ne se voyait pas endosser du cuir noir et se rouler par terre en jappant hystériquement pour avoir droit au chat à neuf queues et, franchement, il trouvait les individus qui donnaient là-dedans plutôt superficiels et méprisables. C'était une question de maîtrise et d'absorption de la sauvagerie d'un être estimé. Ce qui différenciait T-bag du reste du monde, c'était son intérêt abusif, ses sévices pédagogiques pour écarter ses limites, son désir sans réplique qui balayait les hypocrisies fades usuelles, ses corrections qui outrepassaient la correction… au profit d'un lien tutélaire indéfectible, réel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était quelqu'un de décisif pour autrui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il faisait l'objet d'un investissement dans toute la violence à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré.

_Help me get away from myself !_

T-bag faisait quelque chose de la substance fuyante qui avait toujours circulé en lui sans le remplir. Les princesses avaient besoin d'un prince charmant guindé pour se réveiller, les collégiennes dépressives d'un beau merdeux un peu marginal pour se sortir – c'est une image – les doigts du cul. Lui avait attendu un taulard sanguinaire tout droit sorti de la brousse alabamienne pour venir au monde. Le constat avait de quoi faire frissonner mais le résultat était là : il était un être aussi neuf que l'agneau qui vient de naître. Il avait des valeurs à défendre, une technique de mise à mort à mettre en pratique, une place privilégiée à utiliser pour obtenir le respect des autres, une admiration à gagner, une attente à combler. La douleur sourde que provoquait chacun des mouvements insistants de T-bag le battait comme du fer chaud et le forgeait un peu plus à ce monde de violence dont il était désormais le petit prince, tout-puissant sous la coupe impitoyable de son maître. Une vague de jubilation le submergea à la faveur d'une attaque plus résolue et Maytag étouffa dans son bras un sanglot de plaisir.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Theodore commençait à lâcher prise sur l'ardeur qu'il retenait jusqu'alors et l'enthousiasme du gamin n'incitait pas à la modération. Sa main droite tomba tout près de celle de Maytag sur la barre du lit, l'autre toujours cramponnée à ses hanches, et il se laissa aller à un rythme plus franc, son souffle lourd et un peu court brûlant la nuque du garçon.

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

Ce qui se tramait dans les cellules nerveuses de Bagwell était probablement trop bon pour être conforme au code du parfait petit sociopathe. On n'était pas censé se sentir à la merci de l'autre lorsqu'on s'offrait, comme il est dit dans le milieu, « une petite partie de ça-va-ça-vient »… mais Maytag était tellement délicieux sous lui que ses gestes n'en étaient que plus anxieux. Pour la première fois, T-bag avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec quelqu'un tant leurs deux corps détraqués s'accordaient, et c'était une sensation qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ! Sa main glissa sur celle du garçon avec l'hésitation d'un premier rancard au cinéma, en dépit de la chevauchée joyeusement contre-nature qui secouait raide la frêle couchette de la cellule et aurait fait grincer des dents la trésorière de l'établissement.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Afin de ne pas laisser échapper de son suspect qui aurait trahi son extase exaltée et donc l'excentricité de son exutoire de chef de clan – qui lui aurait sans doute valu l'excommunication si les brutes de décoffrage qu'il dirigeait l'avaient découvert – Bagwell mordit profondément dans la chair du môme, refermant ses dents sur l'os qui creusait son épaule droite. Maytag laissa échapper un son étranglé qui éclata en un soupir chevrotant de profonde satisfaction.

_My whole existence is flawed…_

Le gosse entrecroisa alors leurs doigts sur la barre de la couchette, et il sut… Il sut que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Tous ces moments de brutalité raffinée où il l'avait réduit dans un coin de la cellule, le couteau sous la gorge, où il l'avait saigné juste pour l'intimider et violenté consciencieusement contre le mur de la cellule, toutes ces erreurs abominables étaient balayées par les gémissements de plaisir de Maytag et ses douces suppliques soufflées à voix basse. Son surnom, échappé silencieusement, comme une prière confiante et non pas terrorisée, le lavait de toutes ces affections bafouées qu'il avait surinvesties dans les autres, de Susan à son père en passant par les morveuses de son collège sur lesquelles il avait pris sa revanche symbolique. Tout cela pouvait aller au diable si Maytag le désirait, alors même qu'il lui en avait fait subir davantage qu'à beaucoup d'autres. Cet enfant devait être un saint, songea-t-il avec recueillement tout en s'appliquant à le combler comme il se devait. Au même moment, précisément, John Abruzzi se perdait à travers ses lunettes noires dans la contemplation de la tache d'humidité qui infiltrait son mur, transporté par la beauté presque christique qui s'en dégageait. Frappant toujours sa batterie à un rythme résolu, il rugit avec ferveur :

_You get me closer to God !_


	3. Chapter 3

_You get me closer to God !_

Theodore percevait à présent que Maytag était sa porte de sortie. Il ne serait pas son salut lors du Jugement dernier, certainement pas. Même si T-bag avait été croyant, le fait d'être racheté par les délices du corps qui déferlaient à présent en lui se serait présenté comme plutôt douteux. Jason était la brèche qui permettrait de briser sa fatalité concrète, terrestre. Au lieu de ravir, il pourrait enfin construire quelque chose de substantiel, qui l'élèverait plus haut et lui ferait connaître le bonheur d'un rapport non-perverti et pourtant honnête. C'était le tabernacle auquel il n'avait jamais accédé et qui l'avait secrètement aigri depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il se figea tout à coup. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus direct, de plus risqué et donc de plus intense. Il se retira, laissant un Maytag pantelant et un brin outré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? se récria-t-il, sa petite voix montant dans les aigus sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

Bagwell remonta son pantalon autour de ses hanches sans le reboutonner et se leva, pour se laisser retomber aussitôt sur le tabouret installé devant le bureau métallique de la cellule.

- Viens sur les genoux de papa, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Le mignon, toujours à quatre pattes sur le pucier, le considéra avec de grands yeux bleus étonnés sous sa houpette interrogative.

- J'ai l'droit ? demanda-t-il.

- A quoi bon organiser une soirée en ton honneur si on n'en profite pas pour s'offrir du sexe un peu déviant ? répliqua T-bag dépliant ses bras pour s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le bureau derrière lui.

Maytag s'approcha avec une certaine méfiance, lorgnant les traîtres yeux de son maître qui avaient pour lui les charmes si mystérieux des ciels brouillés et de leur danger potentiel. Il songea que si Baudelaire avait connu ces yeux-là, il n'aurait pas fait le malin et aurait enfin compris ce qu'était la réalité d'une métaphore… Pour l'heure, Jason n'y trouva cependant qu'une lasciveté éhontée qui léchait sans vergogne sa nudité avec une certaine lueur d'autosatisfaction. Il avait affaire à un T-bag d'humeur amène et joueuse, conclut-il.

- Pour quelqu'un qui aime attacher les autres et les taillader délicatement tu as une drôle de vision du sexe déviant, tu sais… remarqua-t-il les mains derrière le dos, encore un peu hésitant.

Il s'attendait à ce que Bagwell réplique par une goujaterie du genre « comme si ça ne te faisait pas prendre ton pied », mais au lieu de cela il se pencha pour l'attirer à califourchon sur ses genoux en lâchant :

- Désolé pour tout ça… On va essayer d'rattraper le coup, qu'est-ce que t'en dis petit ?

Maytag, muet, pencha la tête sur le côté pour le scruter avec insistance en clignant ses grands yeux céruléens. Les excuses avaient été formulées de manière tout juste assez furtive pour sonner désinvoltes et ironiques, cette fois. La situation avait quelque chose de perturbant…

- Tu sais, le dernier bambin qui m'a regardé de la sorte a fini sans salopette au fond du Bois-joli, mon garçon, susurra T-bag, le tirant de ses analyses confuses.

L'ignoble garnement riocha de bon cœur, cajolé par les non-dits obscènes chantonnés près de son visage ; gambillant gentiment, il demanda sur un ton ingénu :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Ca, galopin, c'est une longue histoire. Assieds-toi confortablement et ouvre bien tes écoutilles… suggéra Bagwell en glissant la main dans son pantalon pour prendre le loup par la queue.

_You can have my isolation…_

Maytag avait la main serrée sur son épaule tandis qu'il se laissait reprendre d'assaut. T-bag appréciait facilement ce contact crispé sur lui ; ses yeux étaient levés sur Jason et un sourire obscène mais sincèrement réjoui étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'asticotait avec les prémices insoutenables de son haut fait. Ce gosse avait vraiment un infantile penchant pour les histoires, même s'il préférait aux contes de fées les actes les plus barbares de Bagwell, pas toujours recensés dans son casier judiciaire. Et dans ces conditions Theodore jouait volontiers les Père Castor. Les pressions sur son épaule étaient autant de douleur que d'excitation. Maytag lâcha finalement un petit soupir de soulagement et se détendit, son front tombant inconsciemment sur celui de T-bag. Cela coupa soudain la parole de velours du pédophile et tous deux se considérèrent avec de grands yeux un peu traumatisés, toupet contre mohawk. Jason semblait tout à coup réaliser où il se trouvait et songer avec effroi qu'il aurait été plus en sécurité au fond d'une tanière, nez à nez avec un loup de la toundra eurasienne, en comptant quelques plaies ouvertes et cinq ou six adorables louveteaux dans les bras… le tout sur un terrain d'essais nucléaires russes. Theodore, lui, ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire de ses mains.

Mais il ne s'en trouvait pas moins alarmé.

_You can have the hate that it brings…_

C'était si incongru d'avoir quelqu'un en face de soi… T-bag regardait les autres de hauts – tout du moins métaphoriquement, quand il n'utilisait pas ses chers gradins pour tromper les différences de tailles… – si l'on exceptait peut-être ce bon John à qui il préférait faire des coups dans le dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'isolement individuel inconditionnel que requérait en dernière instance la survie en milieu carcéral, en dépit de l'entourage protecteur de la famille, l'avait conduit à ne jamais aborder quelqu'un d'autre de face. Hostilité était ici mère de Sûreté. Il se voulait plus fort ou plus malin qu'untel, jamais son égal. Il avait ressenti une profonde envie d'avoir véritablement accès à Maytag, de pouvoir le tenir et le saisir entièrement pour la première fois. Néanmoins, pour l'heure, il ne savait absolument pas si l'expérience lui plaisait ou s'il la détestait profondément.

_You can have my absence of faith…_

Le môme finit par saisir la main libre de son maître pour la poser précautionneusement sur sa hanche, mettant fin à son embarras. Les doigts de T-bag se crispèrent sur ce morceau de chair familier et il lui imprima le sempiternel mouvement de va-et-vient qui faisait tourner le monde depuis les tricératops. Maytag exhala un soupir témoignant d'une félicité indicible, les yeux clos tout contre lui. Theodore ne tarda pas à se mordre la lèvre en continuant de guider les mouvements de son mignon. Il tentait de se persuader que tout cela n'était finalement pas si éloigné d'une masturbation élaborée, tout en sachant que c'était précisément son trouble qui décuplait les sensations.

_You can have my everything…_

T-bag fixait le anxieusement le corps de Maytag qui lui criait sa jeunesse tapageuse. Il voulait éprouver toutes les subtilités de ce corps qui réclamait le sien et dont il n'avait profité jusque là que d'une manière trop primaire. Sa main qui reposait sur la cuisse osa grimper timidement jusqu'au creux des reins, qu'elle caressa légèrement, avant de remonter furtivement tout le long de l'échine. Le garçon se cambra avec délice, émettant de doux ronrons pour manifester son plaisir. Attendri, Theodore glissa le dos de ses doigts contre son sternum et l'imperceptible ligne de duvet qui descendait sur son ventre et sous son nombril. Ce faisant, il ne songeait pas à la beauté d'une entaille propre et longiligne, exudant un sang rouge sombre sur la peau vulnérable de Maytag, mais seulement à la chaleur de la chair contre sa main, à la saveur du contact soyeux sous ses doigts, et au ravissement des frissons que provoquait son toucher. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en rester à une perspective si premier degré tout en faisant sauter un jouvenceau sur ses genoux. Jason confondait définitivement son bon sens et atteignait les tréfonds de son être jusqu'à renflouer des fragments de pureté.

_Help me._

_You turn off my reason…_

De son côté, le saint enfant se délectait de la main de Bagwell contre lui, s'inclinant légèrement en arrière, les paumes sur les genoux de T-bag, pour s'offrir aux caresses encore frileuses sur son torse. Se faire toucher avec cette apparente délicatesse par des mains aussi brutales et obscènes le mettait sans dessus dessous. Les doigts qui frôlaient son cou avaient étranglé d'autres détenus sous ses yeux, les ongles qui glissaient suavement dans son dos avaient ravagé des hanches de collégiens, les pattes sur son ventre avaient entravé des corps pendant qu'il les suppliciait, les paumes lubriques qui serraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour le bercer rudement au contact avaient retroussé des petites robes à volants. Toute cette violence ignominieuse il la défiait et la déjouait sur son corps. Jason gémit bruyamment comme la boîte à images qui animait ses pensées le submergeait d'armes blanches, de vêtements agrippés, de pupilles enfantines confuses, de chair déchirée, de cheveux empoignés, de coups de rein féroces, de giclées de sang et autres choses ravissantes. Ses hanches se mirent à onduler elles-mêmes gaillardement contre celles de T-bag, quémandant un rythme plus exigent. Il sentit les mains qui le faisaient partir en vrille glisser sur les rondeurs mignonnes de ses fesses, les effleurant à peine, longeant délicatement la petite vallée, comme pour irriter davantage son excitation.

_Help me._

_It's sex I can smell…_

Le cœur de Maytag s'emballa et le garçon ne put retenir un cri d'extase. Aussitôt, deux poignes de fer vinrent bloquer fermement le mouvement de ses hanches.

- Ahn Ahn… Je t'interdis de jouir avant moi, petit.

Jason ouvrit les yeux sur T-bag qui le fixait, un peu haletant, avec un mélange de fascination et de sévérité.

- Arrête d'être aussi bon, alors… ronronna Maytag en lui mordillant l'oreille et en espérant se prendre en une baffe.

La baffe ne vint point. Bagwell poursuivit simplement :

- Sérieusement, fillette, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on synchronise nos orgasmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

T-bag avait répondu cela les bras croisés, avec l'air sentencieux de ceux qui connaissent les vérités éternelles antérieures à tout le monde, même à Dieu, contrairement à ce que pensait Leibniz. Prenant l'idée pour l'un des nombreux petits jeux érotiques mal intentionnés de Bagwell, Maytag s'y plia de bonne grâce.

- Je vais essayer… Mais fais vite alors.

_Help me._

_You make me perfect…_

Theodore lui redonna un rythme doux, et pour ne pas repartir en vrille Jason essaya de remplacer ses visions de T-bag se livrant à des cruautés diverses par des visions de T-bag faisant sauter des crêpes dans une poêle, lançant une balle en mousse contre un mur, ou encore effeuillant des coquelicots couché parmi les fleurs. Cela le calma un peu et il eut le loisir de regarder son maître s'approcher du gouffre à la faveur de son corps dévoué. Il avait pour lui l'attachement tendre mais déférent qu'on porte à un créateur. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait enrichi son être et l'avait doté des ailes du pouvoir afin qu'il pût survoler le monde ? Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir ouvert à toutes ces extrémités insoupçonnés, lui qui ne réclamait rien d'autre que l'excès.

- Maytag… soupira silencieusement Bagwell, une main crispée sur son flanc.

Un sourire incrédule et ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. Jamais son maître ne prononçait son nom lorsqu'il était noyé dans la phase de vulnérabilité extrême qui précède le paroxysme. Ce nom filial donné par T-bag lui-même, soufflé avec un désespoir fugitif d'ordinaire dissimulé, le transfigurait : il était en position de donner à son tour à celui à qui il devait tout.

_Help me become somebody else !_

Bagwell ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir lorsque le môme revint brusquement à sa rencontre. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les prunelles cérulé de Maytag, qui le contemplaient avec au fond d'elles une entièreté et un désir qui aurait pu lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, s'il n'avait passé l'âge de chouiner devant la beauté du monde. Il saisit sans ménagement les deux fesses tendres du garçon pour intensifier leur communion sublime, malaxant crûment la chair jeune au creux de ses mains. Jason émit un geignement assez élaboré et se pâma littéralement d'aise dans les bras de T-bag, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Reprenant instantanément ses esprits, le jeunot amorça un mouvement pour se redresser, mais Bagwell referma ses bras sur lui d'un geste prompt, quoiqu'encore un peu hésitant. Cette situation exceptionnellement scabreuse les fit déglutir avec une certaine angoisse. Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, tous deux vulnérables et affamés de l'autre, mêlant la sueur de leurs fronts. Leurs désirs se cherchaient toujours avec fièvre, les cuisses de Maytag pressées contre le pantalon sombre de T-bag. Sans quitter son protégé des yeux, le chef de l'Alliance suça méticuleusement sa lèvre jusqu'à mordre la petite tache de poils qui surmontait son bouc. Ce gosse était tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Il osa l'étreindre comme un fils et l'émotion les submergea tous les deux. Le souffle de Jason s'emballa brutalement en quelques sanglots exaltés, nichés dans la houppe soyeuse sur le front de Theodore. Les bras du mignon jetés autour de son cou, l'expression même de la jubilation tintant à ses oreilles sans retenue, Bagwell se sentit déraper vers cette petite mort bénie qui anéantirait en lui l'amant malhonnête et despotique. Son visage se crispa durement dans le cou de Maytag. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un tsunami colossal se déversa sur des milliers de petits Thaïlandais.


	4. Chapter 4

A ce moment-là, nous étions censés décrire Michael Scofield dévissant son gogue avec une carotte cuite, mais nous avons trouvé que cela serait totalement dénué d'intérêt. Du reste, nous ne décrirons pas non-plus la manière dont ce merveilleux coco-paimpol déjoue les obstacles du pénitencier. En revanche, il est de la dernière importance de relater le processus de formation de la compagnie. Pour ce faire, revenons un instant dans le somptueux appartement design de Michael Scofield, respectable ingénieur en génie civil, et passons en narration intra-diégétique :

Sur la grande baie vitrée, des coupures de journaux s'accumulent. Ils sont tous là, si beaux, si froids… comme de pâles matons à mi-temps qui frissonnent encore d'une émeute tenace… Il y a là tous ceux qui me permettront de monter l'équipe parfaite.

Tout d'abord une brute, un bon gars à l'inspecteur Harry sans le côté « dirty », mais flingueur ou du moins sans préjugés à la castagne. Mon frère serait parfait dans ce rôle un peu à la Rocky, hehe…

img217.imageshack.us/img217/1910/vflabruteyv4.jpg

Ensuite un gars qui assure financièrement, mais salaud sur les bords… L'équipe doit vraiment faire peur aux gens ! Cet individu froid et calculateur serait incarné à la perfection par ce mafieux…John Abruzzi.

img141.imageshack.us/img141/8338/vfletruandel5.jpg

Avec moi ça fait déjà le bon, la brute et le truand.

Il nous faut aussi un jeune paumé tiré de la décrépitude de son existence dysfonctionnelle et qui, fort de sa courte mais dure expérience de vie, prouve qu'il peut accomplir de grandes choses et sublimer ses bas instincts au service du bien commun.

img402.imageshack.us/img402/5599/vflekidjh3.jpg

Ok…

Reste à remplir les quotas de toute bonne série télévisuelle américaine :

Un bon black sympa, teigneux et biblique face à l'inconnu… Un genre de Samuel L. Jackson en moins serpents dans l'avion, quoi. Il sera aussi nécessaire d'inclure un latino à l'accent très prononcé… Antonio Banderas eût été parfait…

img385.imageshack.us/img385/2217/vfleblackosuj8.jpg

img385.imageshack.us/img385/4386/vflelatinonl0.jpg

En ce qui concerne les membres féminins du groupe, le garçon manqué, bien que stéréotypé, est un élément fondamental de tout bon groupe, avec ses prises de positions écolos et ses coups de tête téméraires. De fait il faudra lui adjoindre la Potiche gourde et magnifique, siliconée et maquillée même après un ouragan.

img291.imageshack.us/img291/4020/vflacamioneuseat4.jpg

img170.imageshack.us/img170/5152/vflapouffeby5.jpg

Bien ! A présent que l'équipe est complète, je cède la parole au narrateur extra-diégétique.

Prenant une inspiration asthmatique solennelle, Michael jeta un dernier coup d'œil craintif et calculateur vers le bloc carcéral avant d'offrir la contemplation de ses divines fesses – si lisses selon ses détracteurs – à son compagnon de cellule. Accroupi de telle sorte, et brandissant l'imposant végétal, Michael caressa l'orifice du goguenot avant d'y introduire la longue carotte, frémissante d'anticipation. Sous l'impulsion d'un puissant afflux sanguin, l'adonis mit alors en branle la ronflante mécanique de ses connaissances d'ingénierie civile concernant les liaisons pivot. Dans un temps calculé pour n'être ni trop long ni trop court, ses coups de boutoirs arrachèrent finalement un couinement étouffé qui ravit les deux compagnons. Pestant néanmoins contre ce son importun et le manque d'huile en étant la cause, Gueule d'ange déplaça la carcasse abandonnée du toilette wc. Rampant et glissant à l'aide de maints coups de reins dans le tuyau qui s'offrait à lui - ce tout en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs - le bellâtre - sans le côté beau-parleur - finit par accéder au bureau du Pope. J'insiste, il fit tout le chemin en gémissant plaintivement avec des soubresauts convulsifs. Avec un râle conclusif, Michael s'extraya du tuyau et analysa son environnement proche.

Je me trouvais dans le bureau du directeur plongé dans l'obscurité. Pour mener à bien cette équipée, je me devais de sélectionner les meilleurs éléments de cet établissement. Je pressai sur le bouton de l'unité centrale et écumai les dossiers de tous les détenus. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Après tout, comme le disait le Che, « l'évasion est comme une bicyclette : quand elle est mal conçue, elle tombe ». Après cinq heures d'analyse attentive, ayant achevé discrètement un petit modèle réduit du Taj Mahal pour m'occuper la main gauche, je me trouvais en possession de la quasi-totalité des talents qui permettraient de mener à bien ce projet.

img186.imageshack.us/img186/2889/lincenpiedqv6.jpg

J'eus un pâle sourire amusé en découvrant le fichier de mon frère, Dominic Purcell, apparemment connu en ces lieux sous le sobriquet de « Linc l'évier ». Ne parvenant pas à saisir d'une première intuition quelle pouvait être l'origine fumeuse d'un pseudonyme aussi domestique, je me confortais en notant avec satisfaction les nombres imposants correspondant à la taille et au poids. Mon grand frère aurait pu stopper un camion-citerne pour nous protéger, et serait probablement d'un grand soutien lorsque nous aurions à camper dans les bois infestés de grizzlys loin de la civilisation. Ajoutons à cela son passé de petite frappe, qui lui avait appris à faire joujou avec les serrures et les installations électriques à l'époque où il voyoutait dans les quartiers avec sa bande de blousons de cuir, tandis que j'apprenais les rudiments de l'équation à trois inconnues – j'avais neuf ans. A compter de notre sortie à l'extérieur, il serait tout aussi apte que moi à prendre une décision judicieuse, du moins osais-je l'espérer.

Trouver le dossier de John « John Abruzzi » Abruzzi fut des plus simples. A en lire le condotierre, il dominerait de son fauteuil matelassé la vermine pénitentiaire. Fiché dans la majorité des buziness les plus glauques, le malfrat prouvait à qui se donnait la peine de prison que si la mafia italienne y était connue et donc vulnérable, elle était une tête pensante de l'hydre de Fox River. Flegmatique mais dur, avenant mais sans pitié, parfois doucereux et toujours angoissant, son caractère comme son contrôle de la mafia locale faisaient de ce truand un choix parfait, sans compter sa grande fortune. Le simple fait que John ait rédigé lui-même son propre dossier faisait déjà office de signature en bas de mon contrat d'embauche.

img224.imageshack.us/img224/5439/tweenerenpieddr8.jpg

David « Tweener » Apolskis, pickpocket chevronné, il a ratissé tous les slums de Chicago et semé la Terreur parmi les quartiers touristiques de la ville. Traqué par les condés sous le nom de « l'Acrobate », il a fini par tomber pour vol qualifié de carte de base-ball. Il a l'expérience de la rue, le doigté, les contacts, la débrouillardise. Sa grande pratique de la communication urbaine et sa connaissance exhaustive des codes de la pègre afro-américaine en font un élément de choix pour nous permettre de prendre facilement le maquis et de disparaître sans laisser de trace aux fédéraux.

img365.imageshack.us/img365/961/cnoteenpiedvy8.jpg

Benjamin « C-note » Franklin, militaire de profession, il est passé par un entraînement de choc et sait mieux que quiconque manier une arme, tout en conservant ce sens de l'honneur indéfectible propre à l'armée. Il a la hardiesse et la pugnacité, et sait ce qu'est la lutte pour une cause juste. A cinq ans, il agitait déjà de petits drapeaux avec une véhémence précoce, et ce n'est qu'à la faveur d'une disgrâce inopinée qu'il fut incarcéré pour un délit mineur – transport de drogue. C'est un homme qui n'attend que l'occasion de se racheter et de retourner à sa famille vêtu d'un blason redoré par la défense des innocents.

img365.imageshack.us/img365/8114/sucreenpiedhl0.jpg

Fernando Sucre représentait l'élément bonheur du groupe. Fiancé à la belle Maricruz, le soupirant n'aspire qu'à rejoindre cette dernière. Selon ses proches, Sucre était un gentil garçon qui n'avait jamais été méchant. L'enthousiasme et la solidarité étaient chez lui deux qualités qui atteignaient leur paroxysme avec Maricruz. Compatissant, horloger toujours prêt à remonter le moral de chacun, Sucre ne refuse jamais un gros câlin. Un mystère plane toutefois sur ce casier presque sans tache. En effet tous ceux qui l'ont rencontré ont avoué s'être imaginé instantanément une petite mélodie : Papi popi, popi papi pop.

J'ai une tendresse particulière pour ces deux jumeaux ethniques. Ils sont grands, niais et parfois mignons (dans le cas de Sucre). Je les aime presque car ils sont mes amis.

Je quittai enfin le bureau, les informations en main, laissant derrière moi le Taj Mahal miniature en guise de marque de gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain arriva. Plus la journée s'écoulait, plus Maytag commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. La veille au soir, après s'être écroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repus, ils avaient dormi serrés sur l'étroite couchette du bas. Jason avait exhalé un soupir comblé en se réveillant entre les bras du psychopathe et face à lui, comme si ce dernier l'autorisait enfin à prendre part au rapport qu'ils entretenaient. Il avait commencé à trouver la chose un peu excessive quand, à ses caresses hésitantes et déférentes sur le corps endormi de T-bag, le meneur aryen avait répondu en le câlinant avec possessivité et en dévorant sa bouche de baisers profonds et affamés. Il s'était senti sali par cette langue avide qui l'avait pénétré, avait brisé sans réplique la barrière de ses lèvres prises au dépourvu, pour aller fouiller avec insistance son intime chaleur. Son maître n'avait pas eu le moindre geste luxurieux à son endroit ! Il s'était contenté de l'étreindre froidement, lui donnant un sentiment d'incertitude et de bêtise qui avait durement embarrassé Maytag. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir, quelle attitude adopter, quels gestes poser. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui, et Bagwell s'était conduit comme s'il s'en moquait éperdument ! Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin libéré, Jason avait baissé les yeux, rougissant, et à cette vue T-bag avait simplement souri. « Quel salaud… » avait songé le mignon, rongé par la honte.

Le déjeuner avait suffi à combler son puits de tristesse. Trop occupé à l'observer manger, T-Bag n'avait cessé d'émettre de petits borborygmes attendris - d'ordinaire réservés aux tout jeunes parents - au mépris de l'hilarité de « ce cher vieux John » et de ses œillades moqueuses pourtant ostensibles ponctuées de constants rappels à l'ordre enfiévrés de la gueule d'ange, ignorés par le mafioso avec une nonchalance toute aristocratique. De fait le meneur blanc et ses hommes, parfois gratifiés d'une tape distraite de ce dernier, s'étaient retrouvés centrés sur le simple mignon qu'il était. Comment aurait-il pu non seulement concevoir mais vivre une telle situation ? Tout son sens et sa vie résidaient dans la mise en valeur de son maître, lui-même ne restait qu'un objet décoratif, un tube vide d'intérêt uniquement bon à être rempli. En outre, T-Bag ne s'était pas contenté de le ridiculiser de la sorte : son sourire mou et ce miel persistant affadissaient considérablement le caractère habituellement sec, protecteur et intransigeant du pédophile. Maytag s'était alors surpris à éprouver du dégoût à l'endroit de son maître et, plus que tout le reste, cette anastrophe syntaxique de ses sentiments l'avait soudainement abattu. Notre infortuné giton n'aurait pu imaginer pire situation, forcé de surcroît de manger de jeunes pennes ismaélites très estimés du parrain local – Théodore n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucun commentaire sur leur nature ou leur provenance et avait même semblé les apprécier tout particulièrement, mordillant avec avidité les petites boules de viandes accompagnant le plat.

Perdu dans ces pensées pour le moins sombres, Maytag n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué la boulette dodue et enrobée de sauce qui avait roulé dans son assiette. Ses yeux, empreints d'une stupéfaction trahissant un certain effroi, s'étaient agrandis puis relevés vers T-Bag. Le giton avait découvert un sociopathe charmeur, le nez coloré d'une touche de pesto rosso. Un grand sourire tendre lui dévorait littéralement le visage. Son regard, d'ordinaire si cauteleux, était imprégné d'une gentillesse terriblement franche. Cette attitude entière, dépourvue de la moindre arrière-pensée, avait insidieusement introduit chez le giton un inavouable pressentiment. Son maître semblait atteint d'une vacuité grandissante. Mais, bien pire encore, Maytag n'aurait pu dire si cette dernière était feinte ou incontrôlée. T-Bag était si fort que cette interrogation troublante et insoluble était probablement de son fait. Toutefois, perturbé comme il l'était, Maytag n'avait pu que se tordre intérieurement de douleur. Il avait alors quitté la table tandis que John Abruzzi, soudainement inspiré, s'était mis à entonner un adagio italien des plus romantiques sur un accompagnement au bandonéon de Fiorello.

Peu de temps plus tard, son sociopathe de maître l'avait soumis à une épreuve similaire dans les douches. Il se sentait déjà un peu mi-figue mi-raisin en suivant T-bag sur le carrelage glissant, nu et à la merci du regard impudique des autres détenus. Abandonné sous son propre jet d'eau qui bafouait son mohawk et martelait sans réplique son petit corps vulnérable d'aiguillons glacés, il n'avait commencé à se détendre qu'après une bonne minute, lorsqu'il avait senti les longues mains familières se poser sur ses épaules et glisser, humides, jusqu'à ses hanches. Enfin, T-bag allait montrer à qui voulait le voir qu'il lui appartenait exclusivement, avait pensé Maytag. Il s'était laissé presser de bonne grâce contre le mur carrelé, les yeux clos par la confiance, appréciant le contact de la faïence fraîche contre sa joue et sa poitrine, qui se soulevait un peu rapidement sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Quel n'avait pas été son effroi en sentant, en fait de membre tout doux tout chaud amenant cette communion ô combien rassurante, qui le possédait au mépris le plus honteux des autres individus présents, les enfermant tous les deux dans une bulle d'exclusivité mutuelle absolument définitive, de simples phalanges oléagineuses qui frottaient son dos avec un certain détachement. Aussitôt, Maytag avait écarquillé un œil bleu incrédule, avant de se tourner désespérément vers son protecteur pour demander d'une petite voix implorante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse-toi faire, avait simplement répliqué T-bag en le saisissant doucement par l'épaule pour l'inciter à se retourner.

Jason n'avait pu que subir, impuissant, la nouvelle fantaisie perverse de Bagwell, qui avait soudain décidé de le laver lui-même. Mais alors qu'il faisait mousser le savon sur la peau tremblante du pauvre petit, c'était comme s'il le couvrait de la fange de son désintérêt poli. Rien ne le salissait davantage que ces absurdes ablutions que Theodore lui prodiguait. C'était lui qui était censé se charger d'astiquer T-bag, pas l'inverse. Cette pulvérisation de leurs rituels était si gênante que sa gorge se serrait. Il aurait voulu repousser ces mains trop attentionnées qui envahissaient son corps sans le profaner, se débattre jusqu'à ce que Bagwell soit contraint de le contraindre. Mais il n'avait pas osé, paralysé par le choc, et chaque bulle de savon qui florissait sur son épiderme délicat était comme une infâme cloque destinée à lui faire changer de peau. Ces bulles avaient commencé à le recouvrir entièrement en une épaisse mousse blanche et vaporeuse. Sa vue était-elle devenue si pénible à Theodore qu'il préférait le bâcher d'écume pour ne pas avoir à soutenir sa nudité ? Ou bien avait-il honte de lui et tenait à masquer son ingrate anatomie aux autres prisonniers ? A cette pensée, Maytag s'était trouvé au bord des larmes. Cela concordait parfaitement avec le fait que Theodore ne se compromette pas avec lui devant tout le monde. L'explosion bouillonnante de la veille avait été sublime, T-bag avait trouvé enfin tout ce que Jason avait à lui offrir. A présent qu'il l'avait pressé comme un citron et s'était emparé de tout ce qu'il y avait à tirer de lui, il ne l'intéressait plus ! Il ne le gardait que comme amusette, pour gâtifier gentiment sur sa bonne bouille de bambin… Il le gardait par principe, parce que l'idée de le mettre à mort ne l'excitait même plus ! Mais ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne soit jeté comme un kleenex qui aurait perdu sa boîte, et remplacé par ce jeune apôtre de Maël tout prêt à dévergonder, si innocent que la Sainte Vierge faisait figure de traînée à-côté de son petit cul bénit qui sentait la fleur de lys. Maytag écumait sous sa mousse, le cœur brisé. Il savait qu'à l'instant où son maître rouvrirait l'arrivée d'eau pour faire fondre son enrobage mousseux, il balaierait avec tout ce qu'il avait été pour lui, ne lui laissant qu'une enveloppe charnelle bien mimi, mais dénuée de tout caractère véritablement désirable. Submergé par la peine et la colère, Jason s'était sauvé sans prévenir à travers toute la salle de douche en direction des vestiaires. Les détenus les plus téméraires s'étaient reculés sur le passage de cette imposante masse de bulles qui devait cacher, pensaient-ils, un gaillard de belle taille.

Tandis qu'il suçait délicieusement le gros orteil de Maytag, T-bag se demandait quelles étaient ces boîtes à images qui animent nos pensées. Maytag, allongé sur la couchette, adossé à un oreiller, levait un regard mal à l'aise et légèrement contrarié par-dessus son magazine de motos. Bagwell était installé au bout du lit, lascivement coulé contre le mur, et tenait dans ses mains le pied droit de Jason, dont il avait progressivement retiré la basket noire et la chaussette.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda le garçonnet sur un ton accusateur.

Sorti de son abîme de béatitude, Theodore rouvrit les yeux et cessa sa succion. Une certaine permanence de l'absurdité s'étira pendant quelques instants, puis cette suspension cessa :

- Parce que tu as de si délicats petits petons et des orteils à croquer, répondit le pédophile sur le ton de l'évidence, tout en jouant avec les doigts de pied rondouillards.

Cette évidence ne fit que renforcer celle de son implosion sentimentale.

- Avant tu n'osais jamais me dire des choses pareilles, dit Maytag, au bord des larmes.

- Mais enfin, mon biquet, je suis soumis à beaucoup de pression émotionnelle ces temps-ci. Je ne voulais rien dire qui soit susceptible d'offenser ta petite personne, mais ne trouves-tu pas cela gouleyant de se laisser aller parfois ? Quelques batifolages n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne…

- Mais enfin, un accord à l'eau, deux paroles en l'air, trois petits palots roulés par derrière,

beaucoup de ta bouche, peu d'poings dans la gueule, l'savon dans la douche tu l'ramasses tout seul. Perversion, châtiment… Affection, détachement…

- Et après ? lança Theodore avec agacement.

- Après on rêve d'avant. Sans cruauté, plus de père. De quoi avons-nous l'air ?

- Pourquoi cet inventaire ?

- Parce que je ne te reconnais plus ! s'emporta Maytag en retirant brusquement son pied pour crapahuter en hâte sur le lit et venir se serrer lascivement dans le giron de son maître.

- Est-ce que t'as encore envie de moi ? demanda le petit bonhomme avec de grands yeux bleus par en-dessous.

T-bag roula des yeux et ne s'abaissa pas à répondre. Il l'attira vivement à lui pour mordiller durement sa gorge et glisser la main sur la courbe plaisante de son pantalon. Jason gémit tout doucement, mais lorsque les doigts s'approchèrent du bouton de sa braguette, il les repoussa. Le meneur blanc leva un sourcil interrogateur, la tête légèrement inclinée.

- Si tu me veux, viens donc me réclamer.

Bagwell esquissa un rictus luxurieux et reprit ce qu'il avait entrepris d'un geste plus résolu. Néanmoins Maytag ne se laissa pas faire pour un sou et, malgré les tentatives de maîtrise, se montra si peu accommodant que T-bag fut bientôt contraint de grogner avec mauvaise humeur :

- Bon, mon garçon, il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Je ne vais pas m'adonner à des jeux de mains toute la journée, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Alors frappe-moi, bon sang ! s'écria Buchanan, à califourchon sur ses genoux, avec une agressivité destinée à le faire réagir.

Theodore considéra avec une curiosité calme le caprice inhabituellement explosif de son mignon.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas non-plus, déclara-t-il.

- Mais merde ! Où est passé le pédophile que j'aimais ?! poursuivit le garçonnet avec une désolation un peu hystérique. Celui qui me voyait comme une irrésistible friandise, me donnait d'indicibles fessées quand je faisais des bêtises, m'humiliait en public pour affirmer sa supériorité ?

- La ferme, ordonna gravement T-bag en levant vers lui des yeux où palpitait une lourde menace.

- … Celui qui me giflait violemment quand il voulait me faire taire, qui me souriait tendrement en me tailladant la chair, qui me culbutait sur un coin de couchette comme un putain d'animal sans se soucier de mon avis sur la question, ni de mes larmes, ni de mes suppliques, ni…

- LA FERME !

Bagwell avait brutalement haussé le ton et le coup était parti. Un revers des plus brutal avait violemment balayé la joue du jouvenceau pour lui faire détourner les yeux et bloquer son flot de paroles odieuses. Les prunelles bleues avaient fini par se rouvrir pour considérer T-bag avec une estime rassérénée, embrasées au fond d'une étincelle de désir, mais elles avaient rencontré un visage ravagé et fulminant, où la colère accusatrice qui lui était adressée n'était que celle d'avoir été poussé à l'acte.


	6. Chapter 6

- S'il vous plaît ! On va commencer si vous le voulez bien, déclara Michael Scofield, debout dans la salle de TP.

Il y avait là réunis tous les éléments qu'il avait sélectionnés la veille dans le but de réaliser son ingénieux plan d'évasion. Sucre, pour l'occasion, avait préparé des cookies, et Tweener les engouffrait avec bonne humeur. Abruzzi et C-note grognaient avec cynisme. Dominic Purcell était juste là. Attendant la pluie.

- Je vous ai fait venir parce que je prépare l'évasion de mon frère, expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard pénétré et compatissant à un Purcell perdu dans la contemplation du rebord d'une fenêtre, et j'ai décidé que vous vous joindriez à nous.

- Wowowow !

C-Note s'approcha en se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, branlant du chef. Il s'arrêta, l'air grave, en face de Scofield.

- J'ai un grand tournoi de dés la semaine prochaine… Alors à moins que tu m'offres le premier prix (a fucking fur towel !) je veux pouvoir y participer !

- It's not a fucking fur towel, replied Michael Scofield, it's a loincloth.

C-Note plissa de petits yeux suspicieux en crispant une babine incrédule.

- Are you shitting me, fish ?

En guise de réponse, gueule d'ange se contenta de brandir un pagne léopard et ajouta devant l'air grognon du blackos :

- It was tiger stripes or leopard spots.

C-Note s'en empara en maugréant mais ne fit pas d'autre caprice. Devant l'incroyable banalité de la présente, le révéré mafioso John Abruzzi, dont la sagesse n'avait d'égale que la libido du leader blanc, crut bon de recentrer le débat :

- Dis-donc mon p'tit gars, comment tu comptes nous faire sortir d'ici exactement?

Michael eut un sourire mystérieux tandis qu'un péruvien glissait subrepticement quelques notes de flûte de pan.

- Simple question de répartition des compétences. J'ai prévu l'équipe parfaite, capable, grâce à la combinaison de ses talents, de franchir tout obstacle qui se dressera sur sa route. Hormis un cactus orné d'un sombrero et les pneumonies de la Renaissance (d'après mes calculs). Le problème… est que je n'ai pas pu trouver tous les éléments.

John hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé et sourdement intimidant, découvrant les dents. Sucre releva vers Michael un regard qui évoquait celui d'un lapin entre les phares d'une voiture. Tweener s'assit et se mit à se balancer frénétiquement d'avant en arrière. C-Note grogna et Dominic Purcell conclut :

- Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, papi ? dit soudainement Sucre.

Scofield se contenta de lui jeter un regard un peu désabusé, accompagné d'un sourire sans joie.

- Je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver des individus féminins dans les fichiers du pénitencier. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer cela ?

Un long silence gêné suivit cette interrogation. Les détenus se glissèrent des œillades furtives, comme dans l'attente d'une confirmation. David finit par se dévouer pour expliquer d'un ton sentencieux :

- Yo, mec. Fais pas ta tête-de-nœud : comment tu voudrais qu'y collent des meufs là-d'dans ? Y a pas d'soutifs dans les uniformes de la zonzon, mec.

Un autre silence gêné flotta dans l'air. Dans un accès de mutisme qui le caractérisait si bien, C-Note prit la parole :

- Ma femme n'est pas là.

- Mais nous avons besoin d'une camionneuse et d'une potiche, insista Michael.

- Pourquoi tu prendrais pas le greluchon de T-bag ? suggéra innocemment l'extraordinaire personnage de John Abruzzi avec un demi-looping hémisphérique de la tête. Le petit est relativement décoratif et, c'qu'il y a de sûr, c'est qu'il n'apportera pas un taux de testostérone scandaleux à l'équipe.

- Vous croyez que ça pourrait faire l'affaire ?

- Maaais oui, répondit l'italien, ravi de ravir à son rival son valet riant. Aujourd'hui les séries ont toutes leur pédé de service. Qui serions-nous pour déroger aux règles ?

Scofield réfléchit un moment.

- Oui, baptisons-le Décoratin.

Un silence solennel s'ensuivit. Il fut finalement brisé par Sucre.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait inclure un obèse pour montrer que notre groupe est vraiment représentatif de toute la population américaine ?

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa durant quelques instants. Tout le monde éclata alors d'un rire retenu et méprisant.

* * *

Maytag traînait sans but du côté des gradins, l'âme sombre. De gros cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres d'ordinaire ourlées d'un sourire en coin narquois retombaient en une moue boudeuse, et son mohawk participait à la déception générale. Il lorgnait avec dépit la silhouette de T-bag au loin, en train de lui acheter une glace auprès de l'un des cuistots hispaniques. Son maître se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire mielleux qui rida tendrement la commissure de ses yeux ; Maytag n'y répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les paupières et de shooter sans conviction dans une motte de terre. Soudain, une musique familière lui parvint aux oreilles. Bien qu'il eut échoué à son examen de sciences, Jason n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le thème du "Parrain" siffloté dans son dos. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Sucre en parfaite panoplie de Morphéus, distribuant ses délicieuses têtes de nègres aux aryens gourmands, jouxté d'un John Abruzzi en imper souriant et dont l'air avenant alarmait le jeune décoratin s'ignorant. Profitant de la distraction de la famille, le condottiere fit quelques pas (obéissant par là-même à un rituel d'étiquette désuet) et tendit vers la nuque diaphane et néanmoins tendre une main paternelle. Accepter un massage nucal de ce personnage à la fois sombre et envoûtant était une manœuvre de soumission (en effet il ne choisissait pas de bénéficier d'un massage, mais l'embrassait comme le faisaient les sous-fifres du temps jadis), introduisant à la fois un accord tacite au bénéfice du mafioso, et un bien-être presque rassurant pour sa victime. Maytag ne put réprimer cette image qui surgit soudainement dans sa tête : celle de sa petite personne incarnée en bonne-sœur frustrée. L'Holmmen, incarnat dans un même corps d'un homme et d'un dolmen, fils des fils, n'eut qu'à prononcer quelques mots :

- Alors mon p'tit gars, il est où ton maître ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir… soupira Maytag en considérant T-bag qui agitait la main dans leur direction, en fronçant tout de même un sourcil intrigué.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ça va pas bien fort en ce moment Bagwell et toi… remarqua John.

Le petit oignon mignon rougit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? marmonna le marmot.

- T'as jamais pensé à te tirer d'ici ? suggéra le truand. Laisser toutes ces conneries derrière toi : le macquage, les viols, les passages à tabac…

Les grandes prunelles bleu océan de Jason s'embuèrent de larmes au souvenir de tous ces bons moments passés. La nostalgie le submergea et il fondit brutalement en larmes dans l'imper furtif d'un Abruzzi légèrement choqué.

- T'inquiète pas mon p'tit gars, va… Nous avons la solution pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir, déclara triomphalement l'italien avec un sourire de requin. Tu vois, il se trouve que moi et quelques amis à moi ambitionnons d'nous tirer d'cette taule. Le p'tit problème… c'est qu'nous avons besoin d'un juif. … Tu es bien juif, mon garçon ?

Maytag releva du tissu imperméable de grands yeux incrédules et relativement dubitatifs.

- J'ai l'air de pouvoir porter une kippa avec mes ch'veux ?

John l'examina un instant, grognon.

- Non, certes, c'était un test ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien un asiatique digne de c'nom !

Le garçon cligna simplement ses grands yeux de biche très bleus sans cesser de considérer le parrain.

- …

A quelques mètres de là, Theodore bousculait la foule des acheteurs de confiseries avec un empressement contrarié afin de rejoindre Maytag et ce malappris de rital qui semblait lui faire du plat au nez et à la barbe de tous ses lieutenants, pourtant chargés de garder un œil sur lui. A cette vue, Fernando se redressa brusquement et lança un cri d'alarme :

- SUCRE MATINAL CAFE DOUCEUR !!!

Ce jappant, il se mit à balancer ses tête-de-nègres tout à trac dans le plus grand affolement. L'une d'elle atterrit sous le pied du leader suprémaciste et le fit déraper.

- Ah, ça y est, ça m'revient : tu es un jeune surdoué en ornithologie, c'est bien cela, petit ?

La glace que le chef aryen tenait à la main chut alors directement sur les bourrelets enrobés de tee-shirt de Jaz Hoyt, un motard notoire. Comme ce dernier s'apprêtait à gratifier T-bag de représailles pas piquées des hannetons, alors même que le pauvre meneur blanc (meurtrier, raciste, violeur, nécrophile, pédophile et bisexuel de surcroit) était toujours à terre, un bruit de catapulte retentit dans l'air sec de cette belle journée. Le regard des hommes aux abois suivit la cloche imposante que décrivait la personne de Maël Krone, projeté tel l'orque Willy sur l'ennemi du leader fasciste. Drake, premier lieutenant du dit grand homme, ajouta tout en tenant fermement le levier du trébuchet :

- Vas-y T-Bag ! Il a l'air fort et est tellement beau, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'un maton qui nettoyait ses chaussures avec le plus grand désintérêt pour le prisonnier.

L'embrouillamini attira les badauds, et bientôt un grand noir en pagne léopard émergea de la foule, majestueux et bougon.

- Wo-wo, cessez cette folie, man ! Vous méprisez à ce point les afro-américains que vous n'vous battez plus qu'entre vous, bande de faces-de-craies ? s'indigna-t-il. Eh ben on va vous montrer que les frères d'Afrique savent aussi bien se battre que vous autres petites tapettes blanches, mecs !

Sur ce, seul C-note se jeta dans la mêlée.

- Ou alors nous avions tout simplement besoin d'une infirmière diplômée, rugit John avec la vibrante jubilation de l'homme qui vient de voir tout le groupe Indochine s'écraser sans casque contre un gros camion de peluches de chameaux (ou de chaises, avait-on pensé également).

C'est à ce moment-là que Maytag se fit prendre à partie par la mêlée, ou plutôt la chenille humaine qui s'était formée, menée par un Sucre radieux qui chantait avec liesse « c'est la chenille qui redémarre ». Ce dernier se saisit du jeune garçon par les épaules et l'entraîna gentiment dans la tourmente sous des pluies de cotillon, de lambeaux de chair et les turlutes des langues-de-belle-mère. Pendant ce temps, T-bag se débattait parmi les corps qu'il labourait vainement, ballotté par deux gros noirs qui vrombissaient tels des vagues en pleine tempête et couvraient ses appels désespérés à l'adresse de son doux mignon.

- MAYTAG !

Maytag, de son côté, peinait lui-même à échapper aux balancements infernaux de la chenille de Sucre, dont il avait par la force des choses pris la tête. Or, la destinée voulut à ce moment-là que la folle file indienne se heurtât à un gros noir imposant qui déclara en retroussant ses babines sur une rangée de dents en or :

- J'ai toujours détesté les chenilles.

Sur ce, et sans autre forme de procès, il poignarda sauvagement Maytag, criblant son pauvre petit torse d'impitoyables coups de lame qui lui coupèrent le souffle et firent sourdre un sang sombre des plaies qui maculaient à présent sa chemise. Il s'effondra juste au moment où Michael Scofield débouchait sur l'air libre après avoir creusé un réseau de galeries de la dernière complexité sous la pelouse de la cour. Le malheureux garçon atterrit directement dans les bras de l'ingénieur, un peu pris au dépourvu, et chevrotant plus fébrilement encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Mais… tu ne peux… pas mourir ! On a besoin… d'un homo… dans notre bande… pour tenter la grande évasion !

- … SCOFIELD !! aboya désespérément T-bag tandis qu'il s'extirpait enfin de la tourmente de taulards attardés.

- Ha-ha-ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… chevrota Michael sans savoir quoi faire du corps convulsé de Maytag.

- MAIS OUI !! pépia Abruzzi, se souvenant enfin du message à transmettre.

- BEUUUH, mugit Dominic Purcell dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, comme frappé par un pressentiment funeste, comme le sont parfois les bovins à l'approche d'un cataclymse.

Le pédophile accourut et envoya valdinguer Gueule-d'Ange d'une bourrade brutale et haineuse. Le roulé-boulé amena l'ingénieur directement aux pieds du Dr Sara Tancredi, qui s'exclama, submergée par une vague d'engouement érotique :

- Quel beau jeune homme. Il a l'air de vouloir faire le bien autour de lui, et ses yeux céruléens sont uniques au monde.

- Permettez que j'intervienne ? intervint un prisonnier chétif sexagénaire. Je suis un sorcier. D'après les statistiques officielles diffusées par M. Pope tous les matins (et dont je suis le seul à me soucier), 83% des prisonniers de race blanche de Fox River ont les yeux bleus, et il a de plus été démontré que 97% des détenus représentent un danger potentiel sous des dehors inoffensifs voire pacifistes.

- Que m'importe…Mon amour ne peut toucher qu'un être d'exception ! Uhm… N'êtes-vous pas M. Busmalis, qui doit être exécuté le mois prochain pour plusieurs… uhm… homicides ?

- Si, Agamemnon Busmalis, c'est bien ça…

Sur ce, et sans autre forme de procès, elle brandit sauvagement son portable, criblant son pauvre petit clavier d'impitoyables frappes qui lui coupèrent le sifflet (à Busmalis, pas au portable) et firent sourdre un son « Sombre Héros » (pour les puristes ça fait titi titi-ti… tididi tididi tikiti-ti) des amplis puis du téléphone. Il s'effaça juste au moment où la voix du gouverneur Tancredi débouchait des hauts-parleurs après avoir parcouru un réseau de fils de la dernière complexité sans rapport avec la pelouse de la cour. Le malheureux verdict atterrit directement dans les oreilles du bagnard, un peu pris au dépourvu, et balbutiant plus fébrilement encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Uhm… Dad ? Je sais que tu n'as pas la moindre considération pour mes opinions sur la peine de mort mais… uhm… eh bien je pense qu'il pourrait être bénéfique d'avancer l'exécution d'Agamemnon Busmalis de trois semaines pour… uhm… épargner la torture de l'attente au malheureux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Dad ?

Un bref silence s'ensuivit, au terme duquel le Dr Tancredi s'exclama avec un trait de jubilation perçant dans son ton toujours très professionnel :

- Oh merci mon papa !

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et se tourna vers Busmalis :

- Vous allez mourir dans deux jours ! annonça-t-elle gaiement, à présent portée par les ailes d'un indicible sentiment amoureux.

Puis elle s'en fut, primesautière et ravie comme un petit poney fringant de pénitencier.

Mais quoi, alors même que Sara Tancredi était soudain toute gonflée de l'hydrogène léger de l'amour véritable, Maytag était en train de se vider de son souffle de vie, qui emportait avec lui toutes les évagations romantiques de Theodore Bagwell. Ce dernier avait pris le pauvre petit décoratin agonisant entre ses bras, et l'enjoignait de ne pas lâcher prise.

- Hold on, baby boi, ya're a tough one, ain't ya ? The doc sure is a-comin' by naw, alright ?

- Non… c'est fini pour moi, articula le mignon entre deux tremblements. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant…

- Nah-nah-nah ya gonna make it. You're my boi, you're a lil' die-hard. It's gonna be alright.

La voix de T-bag s'étranglait à mesure qu'il voyait le visage de son petit bonhomme quitter sa belle roseur de pêche pour pâlir de plus en plus.

- Il faut que tu saches… émit Maytag en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt blanc.

- Shhhh…

Theodore tenta de l'apaiser en posant le plat de sa main sur sa tempe. Son visage se chiffonnait à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour son protégé. Le petit se débattit, porté par la fièvre des derniers instants.

- Puisque je vais mourir, il faut que j'te dise que…

- I know, l'interrompit Bagwell, ya ain't obliged to say it, y'know, the « L » word. But I do too, lil' brat.

- Non ! Scofield… Abruzzi… gay !

- What ?! s'exclama T-bag, la voix partant dans les aigus.

Il leva un instant les yeux sur l'ingénieur et le parrain mafieux, inclinant la tête sur le côté, assez perplexe.

- Ils s'évadent… besoin d'un gay pour l'équipe… articula-t-il avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

- Did ya just call me gay, bitch ?

- Mais… mais t'en es un, insista Maytag.

- 'Am a pederast, it's a very special kind of homosexual pervert, précisa le sociopathe.

- Ca fera l'affaire quand même… vas… sors de ce trou à rats… trouve des enfants… et sois heureux, ahana le jeune homme dont les prunelles céruléennes commençaient à se voiler.

- No ! I don't want no other one ! I've waited too long for a sick puppy like ya, naw ya don't jus' let me down like tha'!

- Je serai toujours au fond de ta poche… sourit le mignon, grelottant un peu.

Les yeux du pauvre pédophile se plissèrent douloureusement, et ses lèvres se serrèrent tandis qu'il retenait péniblement son émotion pour le bien de l'Alliance.

- Serre-moi fort j'ai froid, quémanda son protégé en se blottissant contre lui.

Et, alors qu'autour d'eux l'apocalypse faisait rage, que toutes couleurs confondues s'entre-déchiraient, que le sang jaillissait par geysers, que Jaz Hoyt courait nu à travers la pelouse en faisant tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête un fléau de chaussette et de piles, T-bag étreignit son maytag un peu plus étroitement, ramenant son front contre le sien, les doigts dans les courtes mèches blondes de son mohawk.

- I'm sorry I couldn't protect ya this time, susurra un Bagwell déshonoré.

- C'est mieux comme ça… j't'assure, affirma le garçon en levant une petite main vacillante sur la touffe de cheveux du chef des suprémacistes. On se reverra en enfer…

Theodore sourit en réponse, un sourire amusé et malheureux.

- I'm gonna feel right at home if ya there to greet me, sweet boi.

Ils étaient seuls au milieu d'un spectacle de fin du monde, et si cette dernière avait bien amené le retour de Lilith comme le voulait la prophétie, la protectrice des unions souillées les enveloppait sans doute tous deux de ses ailes décharnées, embrasées par le soufre, les isolant de tout le reste.


	7. Chapter 7

- … En voyant les œufs au chocolat lâchés dans l'herbe, les matons seront trop occupés pour nous empêcher de faire une brèche dans le mur avec le fouet de pâtissier. Il n'y aura alors plus qu'à déguerpir, conclut Michael Scofield avec malice.

Réunis dans la cellule 40, les conjurés mettaient au point les derniers détails de leur évasion. John Abruzzi était penché sur le plan de la prison, tout en concentration Sucre savourait cette réunion nocturne comme un enfant violant la règle du couvre-feu imposé par ses parents, les yeux emplis de la luisante jubilation des bambins désobéissants et la bouche béant sur un joyeux sourire. Quant à Dominic Purcell, on n'aurait su dire s'il suivait le débat avec une attention des plus actives ou s'il était simplement endormi. Le reste des détenus, enfin, restait proprement abasourdi par la puissance mentale de ce jeune homme auquel personne n'aurait donné deux jours.

- J'ai tout de même du mal à voir l'intérêt de se déguiser en lapins pour faire tout ça, grommela C-Note, plus utile que jamais.

- Parce que chez toi ce sont les hérissons qui sonnent les cloches de Pâques ? fit une voix traînante, sitôt accompagnée d'une musique vrombissante annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau-venu des plus dangereux. Du pas lourd et franc d'un homme de 47 ans dans la fleur de l'âge brisé par la vénérienne fatalité de la vie, Theodore s'avança dans la cellule, un air suffisant masquant le deuil qui l'accablait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étrangla Michael. Ouste !

- Vois-tu, comme votre joyeuse chienlit d'hier a conduit à l'élimination de mon garçon, je me suis dit que vous m'en deviez une… et je suis venu fourrer mon nez dans vos petites manigances…

T-bag avait parlé sur un ton élastique sans cesser de s'approcher de l'ingénieur, jusqu'à envahir ostensiblement son espace personnel, les yeux baissés sur le torse parfaitement ciselé dénudé pour les besoins de la cause, les narines frémissant pour capter les effluves d'angoisse à fleur de peau, la lippe friande.

- … et à ce que je vois le pot aux roses est aussi séduisant qu'il paraissait.

Gueule-d'Ange se drapa alors vivement de ses bras, l'œil courroucé.

- N'essaie même pas de guetter, j'ai travaillé trop dur sur ce plan pour que le premier plouc venu tente de me copier ! Personne ne t'a invité, du vent !

- Pour ta gouverne, ma beauté, cette peau bigarrée a achevé d'oblitérer toutes mes capacités de réflexion au moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, susurra Bagwell en levant sur lui des yeux de prédateur.

- … Oh. Oh, alors tu es gay ? s'exclama Scofield avec une pointe d'espoir, en cessant sur le champ de protéger ses abattis.

- Il pourrait remplacer Décoratin ! caracola Sucre.

- Une minute ! bitcha C-note. Ce mec n'est pas gay, mec. Il est raciste, stupide, et pédophile !

Gueule-d'Ange se décomposa sur le champ.

- Non ! C'est impossible, on ne peut pas prendre de violeur d'enfants avec nous ! Ca ne peut pas fonctionner dans une équipe parfaite.

- Je ne suis ni gay ni pédophile : je suis un pédéraste omnisexuel, rétorqua T-bag avec impatience.

Il y eut un silence.

- Vous croyez qu'ça f'ra l'affaire ? questionna Tweener.

- Bien sûr que ça fera l'affaire : ça fait de moi la tolérance sexuelle universelle incarnée.

- … Oui mais quand même… est-ce qu'on peut tout tolérer en matière de sexualité ? souleva Scofield.

- Vous avez bien tout toléré en matière de minorités ethniques, signala le suprématiste en roulant des yeux vers Apolskis. Vous vous êtes même offert un nègre blanc. Si c'est pas anti-naturel…

- C'est pas pareil. Aucune minorité ethnique n'est susceptible de nuire en soi à autrui.

Bagwell se gaussa.

- A ton avis qui brûle les voitures et travaille au _noir_, mon joli ?

- Eh, la ferme ! piaffa C-note. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait de renifler les culottes courtes, espèce de péquenot consanguin.

Les yeux de Theodore s'emplirent alors de larmes et il désigna l'assemblée d'un doigt accusateur.

- _Vous _et vos foutaises avez tué le seul être qui m'ait jamais accepté pour ce que j'étais vraiment ! C'est _votre_ faute si j'en suis réduit à redevenir le violeur que j'étais ! Alors vous feriez mieux de m'inclure dans le groupe pour racheter vos âmes, sans quoi vous partirez en laissant derrière vous une faute morale qui ne sera jamais réparée, et nous savons tous que ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça.

A ces mots, mû par les réflexes de sa personnalité de sauveteur pathologique, Michael s'avança.

- Nous sommes désolés, T-bag, c'était un regrettable accident. Nous avons été les premiers à en porter le deuil, et soit sûr que nous comprenons ce que tu peux ressen…

Le sociopathe fit deux pas jusqu'à lui pour le repousser, tragique.

- N'approche pas ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! Tu ne t'es jamais réveillé le matin avec ce regard loyal et confiant levé vers toi, ce regard qui disait « merci d'être là pour moi, T… »

La respiration de Scofield s'accéléra tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous le trouble. Il fit quelques petits tours sur lui-même, les mains sur son crâne rasé, puis s'immobilisa. Ses bras redescendirent lentement le long de ses flancs. Sa vie durant il avait tendu la main à tous ceux qui croupissaient dans des bidonvilles, sans amour, vulnérables, sales et méchants. Du mieux qu'il avait pu. C'était sa ligne de conduite que de soustraire ces hommes et ces femmes viciés - ces anges déchus comme il les appelait - à la bourbeuse enveloppe de fange dont la société les avait recouverts. « Tout le monde est gentil, se dit-il, mais sauver mon frère est mon premier écart, car il sait déjà ce qu'être un homme bon signifie. J'ai choisi d'entrer dans cette prison alors que des milliers attendent mon soutien salvateur à l'extérieur. Ma venue à Fox River prend peut être plus de sens dans l'aide que je peux apporter à tous ces détenus, ce bourreau d'enfants en premier ! Oui… Je ne peux que l'aider… Mais je dois savoir si j'en suis capable, s'il est ouvert à une rédemption pleine d'amour et de fleurs. Comme dans le mythique Afghanistan où les gens sont heureux et les enfants jouent en riant près des rivières de chocolat. Je dois savoir… Si son attachement pour ce pauvre garçon était véritable. »

Michael se retourna posément. Son expression pleine d'un sérieux solennel était en train d'être peinte sur son visage par un Sucre minutieux. L'ingénieur leva avec superbe un doigt christique en direction de Bagwell et, dans l'instant où Abruzzi et Tweener le couvraient d'une toge improvisée avec un drap, il dit, transfiguré :

- Theodore Bagwell, sois juge de ton sort ! A ton arrivée, pauvre hère, tu avais commis bien des crimes qui ne seront pardonnés qu'à ta seule mort. Faisant fi du salut qui t'était proposé, tu choisis de t'avilir plus encore, brisant une à une de jeunes âmes sans défense. Mais un jour l'une d'elles, plus que tout ceux et celles que tu avais alors croisés et brisés, retint ton attention et… ton affection, dis-tu.

- Mais quoi ? J'ai toujours été d'une nature très affectueuse, surtout avec les marmots !

Il y eut un long silence gêné. Tout le monde pensait la même chose, mais personne n'osait réellement enfoncer des portes ouvertes en ces lieux où les issues étaient si ardues à mettre au jour…

- Personne ne va donc lui répondre ? demanda Abruzzi, à la fois légèrement outré et lui-même figé dans le désarroi.

- Personne ? Attendez ! Je vais lui lancer un de ces traits !... clama C-note en s'avançant vers T-bag qui l'observait, avant de se camper devant lui d'un air fat. Toi… Tu… heu… tu triques trop d'trucs !

- C'est vrai, dit T-bag, gravement.

- Ha ! triompha C-note.

- C'est tout ?... interrogea-t-il, imperturbable.

- Mais…

- Ah ! Non ! C'est un peu court, jeune nègre !

On pouvait dire… Tudieu !... de ce membre allègre

Bien des choses en somme – comme par exemple, ainsi :

Agressif : « Moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel vit

Il faudrait sur le champ me le faire amputer ! »

Amical : « Mais il doit polluer votre thé !

Tel nuage de lait du bout des lèvres on lape ! »

Descriptif : « c'est un cock !... c'est un dick !... c'est un cap !

Que dis-je, le Cap Horn ?… C'est une péninsule ! »

Curieux : « De quoi sert cette tendre férule ?

D'ostensoir, monsieur, ou de porte-manteau ? »

Gracieux : « Aimez-vous donc tant les damoiseaux

Que paternellement vous vous préoccupâtes

De tendre ce perchoir à leurs petites pattes ? »

Truculent : « Ca, monsieur, lorsque vous déchargez,

L'humeur vous jaillit-elle de la virilité

Sans qu'un voisin glacé n'hurle au raz-de-marée ? »

Prévenant : « Gardez-vous, votre esprit aiguillé

Par vos pensées plein Sud, d'à tous vents l'égarer ! »

Tendre : « Faites-lui faire un petit col roulé

De peur que son ardeur en hiver ne se fane ! »

Pédant : « L'animal seul, monsieur, qu'Aristophane

Appelait Hypocynolapinogallus

Dut avoir sous le tronc si vorace phallus ! »

Cavalier : « A l'instar de ce conte de fées

Sa longueur trahirait la malhonnêteté ? »

Emphatique : « Un mignon ne peut face à la dague,

L'avaler toute entière excepté le Maytag ! »

Dramatique : « Il vous fit ouvrir plus d'une gorge ! »

Admiratif : « Pour un bambin quel sucre d'orge ! »

Lyrique : « Est-ce une flûte, êtes-vous un satyre ? »

Naïf : « Et cette tour quand va-t-on la gravir ? »

Respectueux : « Il faut, monsieur, s'agenouiller,

C'est là ce qui s'appelle avoir un port altier ! »

Campagnard : « Lookie here ! That, a cock ? No can do !

It gotta be some corn, or the nose of a jew ! »

Militaire : « Armez donc et rentrez-leur dedans ! »

Pratique : « En tétine pour calmer les enfants

Ca ferait le bonheur des pousseuses de landaus ! »

Enfin pour parodier Pyrame en un sanglot :

« Le voilà donc ce vit qui des traits de son maître

Est une allégorie ! Il en rougit le traître ! »

Voilà quelle aurait pu être votre clameur

N'eussiez-vous pas été de race inférieure !

Un long silence perdura quelques instants… puis l'assemblée éclata en un bouquet d'exclamations – excepté Dominic Purcell qui s'était endormi par terre.

- Ah… Ah… La poésie sera notre salut à tous ! chevrota Michael, confit d'admiration.

- Woaw, mec ! Trop la classe ! Dis, ça te f'rait kiffer d'dev'nir mon parolier quand ch'erai dev'nu un grand rappeur célèbre ? s'enthousiasma Tweener.

- … Totalement gay… dut bien admettre C-note.

* * *

Varlyn Stroud remonta le son de son petit poste de radio miteux après la chronique de Bernard Guetta, qu'il boycottait systématiquement. Il lui préférait de loin Stéphane Guillon, qui lui donnait toujours envie de se lever le matin pour aller se poser la poire sur les barreaux de la cellule et interpeller le maton de garde en émettant de petits caquètements, avant de lui bailler un air niais dès que le pauvre homme lui accordait de l'attention. Il allait finir par le rendre fou, un jour… En attendant, le détenu tendit l'oreille en entendant la voix aigrelette mais étouffée d'Albert Jacquard qui chuintait timidement dans le transistor.

« La semaine dernière, les auteurs avaient introduit le fait qu'ils ne décriraient absolument pas les différentes péripéties qui conduiraient les prisonniers hors du pénitencier. Nous les retrouvons donc à l'extérieur de Fox River, alors qu'ils se sont évadés il y a de cela quelques heures. Ce qui peut paraître un peu surprenant de prime abord est que, vu d'hélicoptère, eh bien ces détenus ont la curieuse allure de petits lapins de Pâques détalant dans la nature. Il ne faut pas s'y laisser prendre, cependant, car en dépit de ces anodines queues en pompons blancs caractéristiques, il s'agit bien là de criminels activement recherchés par la police. Je profite de cette remarque pour faire une très courte digression, en signalant que le fait que nous les survolions actuellement laisse entrevoir la possibilité d'une collaboration féconde entre les médias et les forces de l'ordre, bien qu'aucun pas n'ait été fait dans ce sens par l'actuel ministère de l'intér… »

Varlyn Stroud coupa le sifflet au transistor, bouillonnant de rage à la seule idée que sa chère radio, en suivant de près toutes les affaires d'intérêt qui se passaient dans ce fichu pays, puisse se transformer en suppôt de la Loi. La seule perspective lui faisait monter des sueurs au dos. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire dans ces conditions : il devait éliminer Philippe Val, le président du service public radiophonique. Gravement, Varlyn Stroud se leva et alla se poster aux barreaux pour recommencer son petit manège matinal au nez du gardien qui assurait le service de l'après-midi. Ce dernier, interloqué par une prestation dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, s'approcha vivement dans la ferme intention de remettre le détenu à sa place d'un bon coup de matraque bien senti sur les doigts. Mal lui en prit. Véloce comme un rat d'égout, Varlyn Stroud le saisit par le cou et ses gros doigts épais eurent tôt fait d'achever de l'étrangler, avant de s'emparer de son trousseau de clés d'un geste gourmand et fébrile.

* * *

Plan large. Début de soirée. Une petite ville tranquille aux halos orangés et aux falots badaudant. Des petits vieux au sourire paisible promènent fifi qui fait sa crotte avant de rentrer chez eux, bienheureux, pour attendre la mort en mangeant un biscuit. Le dernier tram rentre à vide. Des quelques panonceaux routiers « attention à nos enfants » émane le sentiment normalisé et bienveillant de la protection communautaire. Au loin, surplombant la ville, au haut de la colline sur laquelle s'écharpent les dernières lueurs d'un coucher de Soleil zinzolin, quelques ombres se dressent, hiératiques. Légèrement au-devant d'elles, une silhouette haute surmontée de deux longues oreilles se mit à fredonner avec emphase quelques notes cristallines :

- Quand tout le monde dort tranqui-ille…

Ses compères, eux aussi travestis en lapins, lui répondirent par un chœur de fond sourd et guttural. Michael reprit :

- Dans les banlieues-dortoi-ars… C'est l'heure où les taulards descendent sur la viiille… Qui est-ce qui viole les fi-illes… ?

Scofield tira brusquement sur la menotte qui lui ceignait le poignet droit pour ramener à lui un Theodore par l'odeur d'une petite écolière de passage alléché.

- … le soir dans les parkings… ou qui pille les drive-in ? C'est toujours les taulards. Alors… c'est la panique sur les boulevards…

Sucre redressa la tête de son repas de trèfle et de pâquerettes, l'instinct que lui avait rendu la vie sauvage lui indiquant qu'une chute dramatique allait poindre. Celui-ci ne le trompa point : dans un rugissement qui déchira l'air vespéral, Michael clama :

- QUAND ON ARRIVE EN VILLE…

A ces mots, les autres évadés aux grandes oreilles – excepté T-bag qui lui était menotté – bondirent par deux fois devant lui, comme pour éclairer son passage, avant de se mettre à dévaler complètement la colline par petits bonds primesautiers et affamés de liberté. Ils déferlèrent tous sur la ville, arrachant leurs costumes de lapins pour révéler des ensembles de cuir clouté, pourchassés par une superbe cloche géante enrubannée de rose qui s'avérait n'être autre que Dominic Purcell subtilement déguisé et qui vacilla cahin-caha avant de trébucher et de se mettre à rouler à flanc de colline. Soudainement, T-Bag s'arrêta net. Un rictus émerveillé apparut sur son visage.

- Vous entendez ça ?

Tout le monde s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille hormis la cloche qui tournoyait sur elle-même, désemparée, dans l'espoir (ou plutôt dans une tentative désespérée) de capter autre chose que son bourdonnement perpétuel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ronchonna un C-note bougon.

Rompu à des dizaines d'années d'entraînement intensif, T-Bag leur lança un simple « suivez-moi, jeunes hommes » avant de s'élancer dans les ruelles de la cité, emportant Michaël à sa suite tel un cerf-volant. Au fil de leur course, une musique celtique diffuse aux accents mignards et enjoués tintinnabulait. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils les retrouvèrent devant un petit van surmonté d'un immense cornet vanille-fraise devant lequel s'extasiait un T-Bag réjoui, la lippe friande.

- Un marchand de glaces ! caracola un Sucre extatique qui manqua de renverser le van en tambourinant à la vitre du serveur. Ce dernier, baissant la vitre, eut tôt fait de se faire entreprendre par le mafioso et la minorité ethnique.

- OK pour le véhicule mais on risque de se faire facilement repérer dans un tel attirail, nota doctement Michaël après qu'ils eurent tassé le pauvre homme dans le cornet surmontant le van. Tout en finissant de revisser les boules dudit cornet avec un certain enthousiasme, la toque du glacier trônant déjà sur sa houppette, T-Bag argua :

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, j'ai tenu des années là-dedans et crois-moi, j'avais tout le temps de vivre !

Il ceignit son buste du tablier.

- Et l'espace aussi d'ailleurs, acheva-t-il l'œil rêveur, la salive perlant presque, ce que les autres prisonniers tentèrent en vain d'ignorer.

La petite route menait à Rieux-la-pape. Les évadés fixaient gravement le bitume qui défilait, craignant l'apocalyptique apparition d'un barrage routier à l'horizon. Michaël en était à s'endormir, bercé par la lénifiante musique du marchand de glace, lorsqu'un Sucre boudeur lui tapota l'épaule :

- Eh Papi, tu veux pas me remplacer à shifumi avec le môme ? Il arrête pas de gagner !

Sucre partit vers l'avant du van, contournant péniblement la cloche.

Michaël resta confit de stupéfaction.

- Le… môme ?

Il se retourna brusquement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : T-Bag avait manifestement emporté en douce un bambin d'une huitaine d'années avoisinant le camion à leur arrivée et le faisait à présent sauter sur ses genoux, tenant lubriquement un double cornet fraise sous son nez et minaudant d'une mièvrerie dégoulinante et carnassière.

- Lo-rsque le sucre d'o-rge pa-rfu-mé à l'a-nis…

- Nii rugit le bambin devant un Théodore attendri.

- … cou-le dans la go-rge d'A-nnie

- Nii !

-E-lle est tau pa-ra-dis !

L'ingénieur soupira en se massant les yeux, éprouvé de fatigue.

- Tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant, Théodore.

Nullement impressionné, ce dernier joua la déconfiture :

- Awww… Alors qu'on allait lui faire prendre l'avion pour la première fois… Tu sais que le p'tit veut devenir pilote, pas vrai marmot ?

- Oh, oui !

- Tonton Michaël est un peu vieux jeu, cowboy ! Mais sous ses dehors sévères…

Sans prendre la peine d'achever sa phrase Théodore écrasa la glace sur la joue du gamin avec une maladresse feinte.

- Oups ! Et moi qui ai laissé ma boîte de mouchoirs à la maison…

Il adressa une œillade navrée à Michaël. Ce dernier, désabusé, se contenta de pousser une longue plainte pleine de commisération.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire, dans ta vie, qu'aujourd'hui tes désirs se portent sur des êtres aussi inachevés et innocents que nos chères têtes blondes ?

- Cherche pas mec ! glissa C-Note, saisissant l'occasion. Son bouseux de père lui est passé d'ssus une centaine de fois ! Théodore se glaça, lapant encore voluptueusement la joue du garçonnet. Quittant le cockpit, le gros noir s'approcha pour mettre en place un petit projecteur et sortit un film en super huit de son costume clouté avec un air goguenard.

- Je ne m'en sépare jamais ! ajouta-t-il, hilare, avant de mettre en marche l'appareil.

Tandis que les images défilaient, C-Note commenta le petit film en s'esclaffant régulièrement :

- Papa et maman Bagwell se sont bibliquement connus lorsque l'aîné décida de violer sa sœur attardée à ses quatorze ans. Neuf mois plus tard, le plus bel étron blanc de l'Alabama voyait le jour à l'arrière du pick-up familial ! Si débile qu'il fut ainsi qu'une chimère abandonné de tous, excepté de son père qui lui prodigua dès l'âge de neuf ans des soins déjà de haut vol ! Théodore ! Tu parles d'un cadeau des dieux ! Quelques amis de la famille en avaient la garde lorsque le père, les lendemains de paye, allait cuver sa cuite et souiller ses culottes dans quelque caveau du cimetière où il travaillait. A dix ans le petit Teddy incendia la bicoque de son professeur ce qui lui valut son premier séjour en maison de correction – C-Note essuya une larme de joie – et son premier contact avec les hérissons. Un peu piquant, pas vrai, Mister KKK ? A sa sortie, comme tous les puceaux trop laids, ses premiers jeux de touche-pipi eurent lieu avec son cousin James – récemment abattu par les potes à Fusilli dit-il avec un hochement de tête à l'adresse d'Abruzzi. Puis s'enchaînèrent les boulots minables, monsieur ayant toujours été refusé à l'université pour son accent d'épis de maïs ! La criminalité lui tomba dessus comme la petite vérole sur le bas clergé : du vandalisme à la voie de faits, il s'intéressa de trop près aux pralines des girls-scouts. Ce qui lui valut une fréquentation presque fervente des établissements pénitentiaires, jusqu'au jour où il s'évada.

A ce moment, C-Note revint vers le cockpit pour remplacer le doux tintinnabulement du camion par le générique enjoué de Dexter, une série B notoire. Sur cet air frivole, C-Note reprit :

- Alors qu'il tentait de se ranger, il rencontra Susan Hollander et ses marmots, belle innocente. Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat et le pédophile d'élever de la marmaille à l'image du bon père de famille. Jusqu'au jour où le Théodore repentant fut trahi par sa madone salvatrice ! Eh oui ! Elle le jeta comme une vieille chaussette dans les bras aimants de ce cher Brad !

Michaël n'entendait plus l'accablante litanie. Tous ses sens s'étaient émoussés. Il n'y avait plus que Théodore, ce petit être décharné, dépouillé de tout. Le spectre d'un enfant brisé planait sur son visage. Ses épaules tombaient, ses yeux confus et alarmés fixaient sans comprendre le spectacle de sa déchéance existentielle offert à ses tortionnaires. Sa main même avait quitté la croupe du bambin. Et dans l'autre, le cornet dégoulinait comme une larme, inutile. Michaël, submergé par un excès de compassion, vint à lui et lui saisit la main. Les yeux hagards de Théodore, embués de larmes, se levèrent vers l'ingénieur qui s'agenouilla paternellement à ses côtés et le regarda avec tristesse. Ce déluge de malheur avait bouleversé Michaël. Théodore fut surpris de voir cet être immaculé, imprenable par les stratagèmes les plus vils et les plus tortueux, à présent penché sur sa personne, touché par sa seule essence. L'espace d'un fugitif instant, il déposa les armes aux pieds de cet archange inespéré, ébloui par la beauté transcendantale qui émanait de cette magnificence qu'il avait admiré dès le premier jour de son incarcération. Une brûlure trouble déferla le long de son dos et Michaël s'empourpra légèrement. La température venait de monter d'un cran dans le van. La glace fondait à présent sur la main de T-Bag.

- Oh mon Dieu mais quel drame ! s'exclama le garçonnet qui observait la scène. Mais c'est terrible ce qui vous arrive, monsieur ! Tenez, voilà le numéro de mon médecin personnel, il pourra vous être utile.

C'est à ce moment que retentirent les sirènes de police.


End file.
